Rio 2 a new Blue Blu
by thespix
Summary: Long story short blu decides to take up weight training and endurance training until he is forced into fighting fellow macaws to stay in the tribe... Read more to find out... For those of you who are tired of Blu always being the weak and timid one.
1. chapter 1 understanding

**This new series starts after the match at the pit of doom with blu standing looking over the pit sad and angry at himself.**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

Blu was standing at the edge of the pit of doom, he was angry. Angry at himself for not knowing that he was fighting for the scarlet macaws the entire match and also embarrassed.

He had let his family down.. His father in law and the tribe.. He dared not think what jewel though of him now..

He was deep in thought and didn't notice another blue macaw land behind him.

"Blu?..."

Blu turned his head a bit after being taken out of his thoughts.

"Oh... Hey jewel" he said with a hint of sadness.

"Are you alright?.." Blu did nothing but mutter a few words under his breath.

"Blu?" jewel asked again

This time Blu spoke up

"Well jewel, I don't know how would you feel after humiliating yourself in front of your entire species?.. After basically betraying your own kind.? Hmm jee"

"I don't know maybe I'm feeling a bit like I wanna hurt someone only to realise I'm the one I should hurt"

As Blu was saying this he walked up to a wall and staired at the floor angrily next to it waiting for jewels reply.. There was many more emotions he was feeling then what he had told jewel.. But he was tired of being seen as a scared weak pet and decided not to show it as much as he normally would.

Jewel stood there feeling a mix of emotions running through her head

"Blu.. It's not your fault.. If anything my dad should have told you which side was which.. He.. he.." jewel was struggling to find words of comfort for her mate.

Suddenly blu became enraged and clenched his wing tightly up into a fist and he started punching the rocky wall many times shouting" BUT.. HE.. DIDN'T!"

it took jewel a few seconds to realise what Blu was doing and it scared her to see her mate acting like this.. On the fifth punch blu gave the wall jewel decided to run up to him and try to stop him from damaging his wing

She ran up to him" BLU.. Stop! Your going to hurt yourself.."

Blu stopped hitting the wall and walked back a little bit his expression turning softer

He looked to his right wing which had a few scrapes and cuts over it, one of which had a long trail of wet blood trailing its way down to the end of his wing and onto the ground.

"Blu your wing. Let me have a look at it.. Please?" She walked closer to blu and attempted to hold his damaged wing of which blu reacted and drew his wing back and walked back from "jewel.. No! I'm tired of it jewel.. Tired of being called names"

"Wh.. What names blu no o"

She was cut off by blues irritated voice

"Weak.. Scared, pet, not normal"

He paused and calmed his tone

"They all hate me.. Every single one of them."

"I've tried everything jewel.. To be a part of the tribe I want to change.. I will change..."

These words where the trigger for something deep inside of blu.

Something which would change him forever

Jewel looked at him sadly

"I'm sorry.. I.. I should have done something it's just I thought you would be fine.. I was just so happy.. Happy that I finally found my family"

At this blus face changed to a even more sad one as he lower his head more

"Blu.. Did I say something.."

"Yeah.. You found your perents.. Your friends.. Your tribe.."

"... I never found mine though..."

Jewel couldn't take it any longer and ran up to blu to hug him "I'm sorry blu I didn't mean to.." Blu stopped her from continuing by placing one of his feathers over her beak "no.. It was my fault.. I shouldn't make you feel bad for finding your perents.. I..im sorry jewel" he said as he hugged her back

"I'm sorry to.." Jewel said with a voice full of emotion

"Oh blu! Your wing!" She said as she released blu and pulled his wing up to eye level..

"It's bleeding blu we need to wrap it in something to stop the blood"

"Jewel it's fine I'll ju..." Before he was stopped by jewel saying "no no" as she wrapped the cuts with a leaf making sure that it was tightly sucured around his wing.

Blu still felt terrible while all this was happening not helped by the stinging now coming from his right wing.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye Eduardo and four other blue macaws land being jewel who was facing him

Eduardo shouted at Blu "BLU I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE UNLESS YOU WANTED TO GET HURT!"

Jewel turned around and shouted "Dad!"

Blus temper was building he could feel it rising and rising.

"JEWEL I DON'T CARE IF HE IS YOUR MATE.. HE HAS COST THIS TRIBE SO MUCH IN SUCH A LITTLE PERIOD OF TIME!" Shouted the enraged Eduardo at jewel while fixing his eyes on Blu.

"WHY JEWEL.. WHY.. why didn't you go and find yourself a normal bird.. Any other bird.. Not a PET! A USELESS no excusse for a bi.." Eduardo was cut off by Blu pushing past jewel to get to Eduardo

"SHUT THTHE HELL UP YOU BLOODY SELF OBSORBED PIG!"

"CALL YOURSELF A LEADER? HUH!"

everyone was taken a back by blues out burst

"WHY ARE YOU SO WORKED BUT ABOUT THIS! OVER LOOSING SOME TERRITORY.. A BIT OF FOOD WHICH I THINK IF YOU TAKE A LOOK DOWN YOU WILL FIND MOST OF IT!" Eduardo looked down stupidly "I.. Uhhhh.." Eduardo began stuttering which supprised everyone since he had never truly shown weakness like this before.

The only reason blu didn't attack Eduardo was because jewel would never let him live it down and he secretly still wanted to prove himself to the tribe aswell.

Before Eduardo was able to say anything that made sense blu stormed off leaving everyone dumbstruck but the sudden outburst of a macaw everyone had believed to be so timid.

Jewel just looked to Eduardo then to blu who was now taking flight to presumably their hollow.

"Um... sorry for that.." She said in a unsure tone before taking off in persuite of Blu who had now reached the other side of the pit of doom and was disapering into the jungle.

As she took off she thought to herself.

Jesus.. I never though blu would do something like that..

Maybe he really is changing?

 **And that's it for this chapter let me know what you guys thought of it and feel free to leave a comment on what you would like to see next**


	2. chapter 2 changing

**And I'm back with chapter two hopefully if you read chapter one you can get a sense for what I'm kinda going for in this series.**

 **And I forgot to mention it last chapter but this is in a slightly different reality where the loggers never existed and Linda and Tulio never found the blue macaw tribe.**

 **Lets see where blu ends up after this one...**

"5 blu looked away with jewel still holding him.

"So do you believe menow?" She questioned in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"Yeah.. Sorry for doubting you jewel.."

"But I mean it.."

"Mean what blu?" She questioned

"That I'm going to change that I'm going to become stronger and just overall better I will gain the tribes respect and i promise you that jewel.. I really do."

"OK.." Jewel replied "OK" knowing full well that she couldn't win this battle with him and decided just to accept it.

It has been three weeks since Blus and Eduardos incident at the pit of doom,

Jewel had managed to convince Eduardo to let blu stay and how no one knew.

Every single blue macaw that saw blu outside his hollow whispered about bout him and gave him a death stair but most would just ignore him.

Blues family were constantly questioned and staired at by everyone who noticed them.

They tried to ignore the hurtful words, the questions and the stairs as much as they could, but it was beginning to get to them.

Blues family were out at the lake having fun while Blu stayed in the hollow

He had managed to put together a very large collection of weights which lined the wall, he had done this by using heavy rocks and sturdy sticks which he used as handles.

Unfortunately the sticks sometimes broke and so he had to collect a pile of large sticks to repair them when they did.

He had also used leaves to rap around the sticks as some of the weights were so heavy that they dug into his wings, the leaves helped to soffen the uncomfortable grips on the weights.

He had managed to put this massive weight set together in just under half a week, jewel who had witnessed this was rather impressed with blues sudden efforts

As well as the fact that blu had also changed his sleeping schedule and he was now getting up an hour before everyone else to get food for everyone warm up and begin his weight training.

Although he was new to the entire weight thing blu managed to use intelligence and combine it with his memory of all the books which he had read which were to do with muscle building and endurence training.

He had been doing the weights for two and a half weeks, jewel had definetly seen a huge improvement in his physical apperence, he was starting to ressemble the apperance of Roberto more and more with each passing day.

Other birds had started to notice blus sudden changes in apperence as well, but none of which wanted to compliment him on it as they were still rather annoyed with him.

About two weeks later had passed an Eduardo was being questioned as to why blu was still allowed to be a part of the tribe, Eduardo couldn't hold his agreement with jewel any longer and had decided to confront blu and force him out of the tribe finally.

He was rather concerned for what his daughter would say and think of him after but he could not risk losing power over the tribe any longer.

Blu now looked pretty much comparable to Roberto now and was in the middle of his endurence training when he heard the flapping of wings.. He didn't think anything of it and continued his exercises and training when he heard raised voices from the other room oh his hollow.

One of the voices was an agitated jewel

"YOU Can't.. YOU CAN'T KICK HIM OUT OF THE TRIBE, HE IS MY MATE.. AND WHAT DO YOU THINK HIS CHILDREN WILL DO?" an angry jewel shouted.

"I'm sorry jewel but" blu noticed the voice to belong to Eduardo "I have to.. The tribe want him gone.. He has brought us more loss then gain jewel.. Far to much has been lost because of him."

"I DON'T CARE HE..." Jewel was cut off by blu entering the room confidently before speaking directly to Eduardo.

"So you want me gone?" He asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes" Eduardo replied bluntly.

"Well that's not gonna happen, look how about if your best fighters beat me in combat I leave.. BUT!.. If I win I stay and you stop trying to get me kicked out of the tribe?"

"BLU NO YOU CAN'T!" Came the worried voice of jewel

"Jewel I'll be fine.. Trust me" said blu

"Blu if you get hurt ill never forgive myself

Surly there is another way.. Any other way."

"No.. This is the only way.. I'm sorry jewel but this is the only shot I have.. I need to do this" Replied a sad blu.

"Then it's decided" spoke up a happy Eduardo who although did notice Blus sudden change in apperence and attitude was not afraid since he believed his fighters would easily out match blu.

Just before he took off he said to bluit will take place tomorrow at the pit of doom mid day.. Good luck" he said in a sly tone before taking flight in an unknown direction out of the hollow...

 **And that is that for this chapter, really hope you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Feel free to leave a comment and suggest ideas for future chapters and stories and possibly other characters which I could impliment into other stories in the future...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	3. chapter 3 the pit

**Hay again guys this chapter is gonna be the proper start for this series of chapters since this is what will lead on to all the more exciting and hopefully interesting things to come for you all to read...**

 **The first two chapters were just really to give some story behind it instead of just rushing into it and making it confusing as to how we got here so...**

 **Enjoy...**

It was the day.. The day blu would prove himself... The day he would finally be respected...

Blu was training hard harder then he ever did before pushing himself to the limits before the stand off.. So much so that he didn't notice jewel standing in the middle of the room next to him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh jewel hay" he said while placing his weights on the hollow floor

"I just wanted to say good luck out there blu.." A tear slowly creept down her cheek before being observed by the light blue feathers..

"I'm so sorry it came to this all because of one stupid game.. We. We never should of ca..." She was but off by blu placing a feather on her beak "hay.. Hey no there your family jewel.. Don't say that.. Before the incident you loved it here.. You said it yourself.. I just need to prove myself first that's all.. Yeah it will all be fine I promise you that."

"But that's just it you shouldn't have to prove yourself yo.." She was cut off again by a caring blu "shhhhh don't worry.. I gotta do what I gotta do.. That's all."

It was one hour until midday when blu decided to reassure jewel everything would be fine before taking flight to the pit of doom.

Jewel had to arrange a baby sitter since the kids could not watch for obvious reasons which meant she took about 45 minutes extra before she was able to go and watch the face off at the pit of doom.

It was 5 minutes until blu would walk out in front of the blue spix macaw tribe to prove his worth.

The stages where packed full of birds even some scarlet macaws showed up to watch from the branches from the nearby jungle.

Many just wanted to see blu loose others turned up to see some blood.

It seemed the only macaw in the stands actually wanting Blu to win was jewel who was sitting near the bottom of the stands looking all around and scared for blu.. scared because of how all the birds around her were acting towards Blu.

Blu sat outside the pit of doom not fearful nor sad nor was he thinking about what would happen if he lost.. All he was thinking about was how he was going to win.. Reciting every single fighting move he could in his mind every single way that he could win.. Everything he could use to his advantage but the one thing that stood clear in his mind was wiping that smug smile off of Edwardos face.. And finally being accepted.

"It's time.." He opened his eyes and stood up looking over at a blue macaw looking at him with disgust before disappearing behind some bushes towards the pit of doom.

Blu walked through the same bushes.. He could hear the loud commotion emitting from the pit the loud noises grew louder and louder as he neared the jungles edge.

He made his final step into sunlight only to be greeted by thousands of birds booing and shouting looking down on him..

Some however did notice the massive improvement on his muscles and physical apperence and it looked as if they were having second thought on who may win this fight.

Blu walked forward towards the refere.

Muttering under his breath as he walked.

"They will see.. They will all see..."

The pit grow quieter for the refere to explain the rules of the game to Blu

Before Eduard picked his birds to fight.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY DEAD MACAWS AFTER THIS GAME AM I CLEAR!"

"THERE IS TO BE NO FLYING!"

"NO USE OF WEAPONS FOUND OUTSIDE OF THIS ARENA."

"ANY WEAPONS FOUND INSIDE THE ARENA IS YOURS TO USE AS YOU WISH!"

"THE BRAKING OF ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN A DESQUALIFICATION FROM THE ARENA AM I CLEAR!?"

"very!" Shouted a angry Blu.

"EDUARDO!" shouted the refere.

Eduardo simply nooded and looked to his selection of fighters.

He took a few seconds before shouting "CLEO!" your up.

A resonably sized macaw, similar to Blus height steeped forward on the opposite side of Blu, He was slightly less muscular on his wings then Blu was though. But it didn't stop him from staring straight at Blu ready to fight. Blu returned the stair but smirked slightly at the same time.

Before they begun the refere reminded them "NO DEAD MACAWS REMEMBER THAT!" before he backed away to blow his whistle.

A few seconds passed.. It seemed as though time had slowed, Blu was ready.. He waited silently, he blocked out the noisy crowd of birds, it made it seem peaceful, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating at a slow rate... Everything was slow... Everything was quite.. Until the whistle shoot through the air like a bullet hitting a church bell.

It was on.

Seconds into the match and Cleo had started charging at Blu ready to throw a punch. Blu was ready just as Cleo was about to impact Blu he skillfully and swiftly pushed himself around Cleo and managed to get behind him pushing the back of Cleos head in the direction he was going.

Cleos impacted the dirt hard

He got up quickly turning around to see Blu ushering him to come get some with his wing.

Cleo watched blu as he paced around him before he run up to Blu.

He kicked his claw out and jumped into the air attempting to kick Blu in the face.

Blu blocked Cleo kick just in time.

Cleo landed back on his two claws after his 360 jumping kick.

He threw two punches at Blus face.

Blu dodged the first one and caught the second one in his wing.

Blu quickly twisted Cleos wing around at an awkward angle causing Cleo to scream out in pain.

Blu proceeded by punching him in the stomach with his free wing.

After four punches to Cleos stomach Blu let go of him.

Cleo fell to the ground in pain and was clearly struggling to stay focused.

Blu walked over to Cleo placing a firm crasp around his neck causing Cleo to chock and struggle against Blu.

Just before Cleo was about to pass out Blu released his grip on thethe macaws neck

Cleo layed on the ground breathing hard and caughing.

Blu looked up to the crowd of birds..

Many of which had their mouths wide open in shock, jewel was in shock and although happy and amazed Blu had won was shocked at what Blu had done.

Blu looked to Eduardo who was also in a clear state of shock..

"SO!..." Blu shouted "IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE!?"

"Blu what are you doing?.."You won just get out of there.." Jewel murmured to herself.

"I WANT TO FIGHT YOUR BEST MEN!.."

"DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THAT YESTERDAY!?.."

Eduardo just staired at Blu impressed before replying "uhhhh OK.."

Eduardo once again looked at his fighters taking a few seconds to decide.

And once again shouted a name "CASH!"

"YOUR U!.." But was cut off by the voice of Blu "OH COME ON... THIS IS TWO EASY!"

the crowd looked at Blu talking amongst themselves loudly.

"pick two.."

The crowd really started.. They started shouting amongst them selves at what Blu had just said..

Jewels jaw had dropped.

"Blu what are you doing you idiot" she said but no one heard her over the loud comotion of all the other birds.

Eduard once again was surprised and said "well OK then." Turning to his fighters yet again. Before smiling slyly to himself

Then shouted

"ROBERTO!"

Blus eyes seemed to shine over for a second..

Although he wanted to belive jewel telling him that were only friends he didn't truly belive that.

The one sentence stuck in his head.

If anything were to happen to you.. I'd take real good care of your family...

Roberto steeped forward next to Cash.

Again the refere went over the rules before stepping away to blow his whistle.

Blu wanted to get to Roberto.. That was all he cared about almost forgetting Cash was his opponent as well.

The whistle struck the air like lightning yet again but this time Blu was the firs first to move.

He moved straight for Roberto he threw punch after punch at Roberto which he blocked Blu seeing this decided to quickly spin around in a 360 motion and swipe his leg under Robertos.

He fell to the ground backwards.

Blu standing two metres away from him.

Cash took this as his opportunity and came up behind Blu grabbing around Blu restricting his movements.

"ROBERTO" He shouted to who had now stood up and saw Blu restricted, Roberto was pulling back to throw a punch straight at Blus face..

The entire world seemed to slow for Blu he saw the crowd some birds coved their faces others watched intently but all had accepted that this was where Blu failed.

Suddenly Blu kicked with all his force pushing himself over and behind Cash,

Roberto had no time to act and ended up punching Cash straight in the beak causing him to stumble backwards towards Blu.

Blu kicked the back of Cashs leg causing him to fall down onto his knees in pain.

Blu grabbed Cashs left wing bringing it behind his back and and quickly without hesitation yanked Cashs wing upwards making a dull snap.

Before Cash let out a painful scream Blu had pushed him onto the floor.

Where it took Cash a few seconds to grab and hold his wing while laying on the ground.

The entire crowd winced at the sight of Cash laying there holding his wing in agony.

Eduard was now worried and was starting to regret his decision of picking Roberto to fight.

Everyone was amazed at this sudden show of what Blu was capable of.. Even jewel was amazed.. She was no longer fearful for Blu but fearful for Roberto.

Roberto stood looking between Blu and Cash terrified of Blu now.

None the less Roberto was ready to fight and did not opt out.

Blu looked to Roberto and said "I suggest you walk away.."

Blu could think of nothing better then Roberto walking away from a fight with him, as much fun as it would be beating him in a fight, it was nothing compared to the embarrassment that he would feel leaving the fight without even being touched.

" N.. No I'll never back down" Roberto said with a hint of fear which he attempted to hide behind a fake voice.

"Always the hard way with you" Blu said while sighing.

Roberto just gulped.

Blu just walked slowly towards Roberto anger in his eyes.

Roberto was doing his best to guess what Blu was going to do nothing had prepared him for what Blu was going to do,Roberto had expected a kick or multiple punches or even a drop kick but what instead came was a fake punch to the gut which made Roberto uncover his face to attempt to block it.

The split second after he moved his wings everything seemed to dim a darker color sounds semmed quieter then usual Roberto stumbled around..

Blu had head butted Roberto in the face as hard as he could and it happend so fast that Roberto had no time to register what had happend.

Roberto stumbled around the pit a few feet blood streaming from his beak before he collapsed in a heap on the ground.

The crowd yet again was surprised mainly because they had expected it to be a long drawn out fight, but instead only lasted a matter of seconds.

Blu just looked around at a staring Eduardo and simply said.

"I'm staying"

before he walked away and back into the jungle without saying another word and without letting the refere announce the winner although it was quite clear who had won.

Leaving a stunned blue macaw tribe behind him...

But he knew.. Knew he still had more to do before he gained full respect and forgiveness from the tribe...

 **And that is that for this chapter.. Hope you guys enjoyed it as usual feel free to leave a comment and your ideas in the comments.. This is not the last chapter am I'm hoping to get more fights into this story throughout the chapters...**

 **And no Blu is not gonna be indistructable trust me...**

 **I'll cya in the next chapter...**


	4. chapter 4 aftermath

**And I'm back.. Again with chapter four this one is gonna be interesting we'll probably more interesting for you guys.. Hopefully.. It was a stressful few hours coming up with this one after how I left off with the last chapter but finally.. It is here.**

 **Hope you enjoy this one let's get straight in to it...**

Half an hour had passed since blus match,and yet somehow when Blu got back to his hollow he had the will power to get back to his training.

It took another twenty minutes for jewel to arrive back at the hollow since she stayed behind to talk with her dad.. Which was to say the least... a Interesting conversation...

When she entered the hollow the first thing she did was look for the kids which were no where to be seen.. She started panicking until she noticed a leaf which had carvings in it spelling out.

Just taken the kids to the waterfall be back soon.

Signed mimi.

She relaxed until she heard grunting from the other room, she looked around the corner to see Blu on his wing made bench press.

"Blu how did you do that?" Asked jewel

"Oh jewel it's you.. Do what?" He replied placing his straight bar on its rack before turning to face her.

"You know what I'm talking about blu.. Never before have I seen you do something like that yet alone know how to do that."

"I don't know jewel I just... Knew.. Like I said earlier I gotta do what I gotta do..."

"Blu that is not an answer to my question, how not why."

"Books... Knowledge... And determination.. That's all it took jewel."

"But.. But.. Hmm OK."

"But you know you didn't have to break Cashs wing you know.. He is gonna be unable to fly for nearly four months.. Your lucky you didn't damage it more then you did Blu..."

Blu suddenly felt guilty for what he had done..

"Yeah maybe I did over do it a bit..."

"Apart from that.. Roberto is being treated and came around about ten minutes after you left.. You really knocked it out of him..." Said jewel in a worried tone

"I just mean like.. God I really never though you could do anything like that to another bird.."

"I do hope Roberto will forgive you though..."

"And my dad well... It's gonna take a bit more then what you just did to gain his respect Blu."

"Yeah I know.. I didn't do any of that to be forgiven.. Or respected you know that.. That part is still to come... I only did that to stay with the tribe..."

"Blu.. I know.. You don't need to explain yourself any more to me..." Jewel replied.

"Oh and the kids are at the waterfall with Mimi by the way, she is probably trying to teach them about medicine.. And the kids are probably pretending to be interested," they both chuckled to themselves.

"Blu you really need to get out of this hollow a bit more.. Its not good for you."

"I'm not saying I don't like what you doing in here" she stated while staring at Blus wings and chest before managing to snap herself out of her trance.

"But you do need some sunlight" she finished.

"Yeah.. I suppose your right.. We can go see the kids" said Blu joyfully.

"Yeah OK let's start heading that way then come on" said jewel happily.

They shared a quick kiss before taking flight in the direction of the waterfall.

Blu noticed on his flight that all the birds that noticed him did not seem to show the same hate that they did before his fight, but more curiosity than anything else.

Once Blu and jewel made it to the waterfall they landed on a large boulder next to the waters edge.

The noisy sound of the water pouring off the cliff drowned out any other sounds..

It took them a few seconds to notice their three kids Bia, Carla and Tiago playing in the far corner of the small lake with Mimi sitting down on the waters edge presumably just enjoying the atmosphere.

which to be honest was actually rather buitiful. Everything seemed to come together to make a weird oasis in a jungle which seemed silly but it really did.

Blu and jewel took off again towards their kids who noticed their perents instantly upon them landing.

"Mum dad!" The kids shouted joyfully and raced out of the water splashing everything including Mimi on the lake side causing her to wake from her day dreaming state.

Only to see the children running around their perents telling Blu and jewel all about there adventures that day and how a crocodile nearly ate them.

Mimi smiled at Blu and jewel who had now managed to talk their kids into continuing playing in the water.

"Well well.. I didn't expect you two to be back so early. Also Tiago was only joking there was no crocodile, Kids and their games huh.. Anyway is it true.. You know"

"What happened at the pit of doom?" Mimi questioned them both.

"Oh that.. yeah" replied jewel.

"And can I just say Blu how do you look so good.. So muscular Mmmm so strong" Mimi stated while measuring his muscles with her eyes

Blu only blushed and replied with "uh.. I.."

"Oh don't worry I'm only teasing you."

"And by the way everyone is talking about you.. Word is spreading fast you know.. I'm not really surprised nothing really happens around here but when it dose" Mimi said in a hushed voice

At the same time as this Blu noticed a few female Macaws watching him from a tree canopy who quickly looked away when he noticed them.

Blu quickly turned back to Mimi

"Blu why you acting so embarrassed?" Mimi questioned.

"Huh oh.. Nothing don't worry" Blu said slightly embarrassed by the Females.

Of course Blu had no idea what the females where actually doing watching him but his imagination got the best of him.

The hours rolled by birds looked and staired, chatted amungst themselves but Blu just ignored it.

Soon came the time for them to head home.

Mimi had already left a hour before hand since she had some work to do.

Blu and jewel took their time to gather up their kids before taking off back home.

Everyone could feel their tiredness coming on as they grew nearer their hollow, of course the kids refused to admit they were tired but their perents could see it in their eyes.

Once they made it home jewel announced bed time for the children who objected but eventually agreed to go to sleep with the help of Blus persuasion.

Once the kids were fast asleep in their nests and Blu and Jewel had made sure that they were safe they decided to hit the hay as well.

Blu yawned as he held jewel gently in their nest after sharing a good night kiss

Blu snuggled up to jewel more a few minutes after he had fallen asleep moving his wings further around Jewel as he dreampt.

The last thought Jewel had that day was..

I could get used to this.. Before drifting off into the wonderful land of sleep...

 **Aaaaaaand it's that time again, that time that marks the end of another chapter of NEW BLU which I'm rather enjoying writing, as usual feel free to leave a comment in the comment section and suggest ideas for later chapters and charecters which I could use later through this series...**

 **I will always try to get back to all your reviews.**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	5. chapter 5 scarlet

**And I'm back as if you bothered to read the title the scarlet macaw tribe may be making a show in this chapter...**

 **I'm not gonna say anymore, if you want to find out read the chapter.**

 **This chapter is gonna hopefully be slightly faster passed with more action then that last one which was a bit of a breather.**

 **Hope you all enjoy...**

Blu had woken before everyone else again..although he was used to getting up early now he found it difficult to find the energy to get out of his warm toasty nest..

Eventually he managed to force himself out of bed He slowly unwrapped his wings from jewel and creept away from her careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

After Blu had stretched his wings and was ready for flight he took one last glance at jewel nestled in their nest and smiled at her visige, before taking to the skies in search for a breakfast to bring back to his family...

Blu was soaring through the sky under the canopy of the large jungle trees observing his surroundings and constantly keeping an eye out for an trace of food.

The sun was only just reaching over the horizon giving all the leaves around him a bright orange glow which seemed to light up his surroundings making it seem as if he was still asleep.. And that this was just one of his dreams that he had visioned in his head...

Of course it wasn't, and it was quite real but really did seem like something from a fantasy land...

He swooped down to the lower branches as to get more clear view of the jungle floor..

It didn't take him any longer the a minute before he came across some mangoes which he picked once he had landed

Just as he was going to lift off of the branch he was perched on he heard some birds arguing about something to do with territory and sides.. He couldn't fully understand since the voices were muffled because of the distance he was listening to it from.

Not helped by the thick layer of jungle leaves in between them.

When he heard a clear loud voice say "Get lost"

He decided to intervein.. He pushed past the leaves to find two scarlet Macaws arguing with a Female blue macaw over what seemed to be some mangoes perched next to the scarlet macaws..

"Noooo these are in our territory now so just go and find yourself your own food" said the bigger scarlet macaw in a rude tone.

"Ha yeah you heard him shove off.." Said the other smaller scarlet macaw approving of his friends words.

"Please I can't find food anywhere my family need food.. Just one please.. Just one if anything" the female blue macaw pleaded.

"Oi didn't we just tell you to shove off" the tall scarlet macaw answer back before plucking one of the mangos and taking a bite from it.

"I.. I.. Please..." The female asked.

Blu placed his mangoes down and walked next to the female saying.

"Well that's not a very nice way to treat a lady is it?.."

"Oi Frank look who it is, the one who gave us all this" the tall scarlet macaw said.

"Oh yeah.. Hay cheers man!" Shouted the other as he to took a bite of one of the mangoes.

Blu just ignored them and faced the female who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hay um.. I just found a bunch of mangoes if you want some..?"

The female replied with "oh no no.. Their yours you found them I can't take them"

"No no I insist here" Blu said passing her three of his six mangoes take them.

"She took them.. Thank you.. Thank you so much I.. I don't know what to say" she hugged him before turning around and giving the scarlet macaws a death glare before taking to the skies and disappearing into the jungle...

Once she was out of view Blu looked to the two scarlet macaws angrily before one of the scarlet macaws said "what?"

As if unsure on what they had done wrong.

"You know what you peice of s* you know exactly what.." Blu replied

"Well I thought you gave this territory to us because you wanted us to have the food" the tall scarlet macaw mocked.

Hahaha" Blu fake laughed "almost funny.. Almost" before Blu quickly grabbed the mango out of the tall scarlet macaws wing.

"Hay Felipe won't be happy with you doing that I suggest you give it back.."

Blu just smiled before crushing it in his wing and letting the mango fall to the floor before turning his fake smile into a angry one

"I DON'T CARE WHAT FELIPE THINKS.. BECAUSE IN THE END YOU JUST DENIED A FAMILY FOOD.. HELL SHE WAS PRETTY MUCH CRYING.. BUT YOU JUST TOLD HER TO GO AWAY.. now I'm not to sure but if I was a leader of any tribe I wouldn't be to happy if my own birds refused to give a female food.. Doesn't matter what species"

"Your dirt that's all you are" Blu said in a disgusted voice..

Blu was walking away from them when he turned to say one last thing

"AND BY THE WAY.. If that was my family that you refused to help... You would probably be dead right now..."

Blu walked away leaving the scarlet macaws rubbing their heads in regret before turning to each other to start arguing over whos idea it was.

"Bloody idiots" blu murmured to himself as he took flight back towards his hollow with his remaining three mangoes in his claws.

The sun was now over the horizon and most birds had now awoken from their sleep.

Once Blu touched down outside his hollow he saw jewel stretching after standing up from the nest.

"Morning jewel.. Up late" he questioned with a hint of pride in his voice.. Since he used to always be the last one up late.

"Your up (yawn) early" replied a slightly tired jewel.

She walked up to him and planted a kiss on the side of his beak.

Oh yeah.. I brought breakfast." He said smiling and looking down at his claws where the mangoes lay.

" Mmmm your to caring Blu" jewel said lovingly before picking them up and placing them in a safe location of the hollow for them to eat when the kids woke.

Three hours had passed and the family had enjoyed their breakfast after their kids had woken up.

Blu played a few games with his kids for an hour until the kids went off to play outside for the day..

Blu had then spent his final hour in his training room which jewel sat in chatting with him while he trained...

There was flapping of wings outside the hollow jewel was just about to check who it was when two blue macaws both rather tall entered the training room..

Blu took a while to react to them as he had to place his weights back on the their correct racks...

Meanwhile jewel asked "ummm yes?" She asked surprised that they had just walked straight into their hollow without premission.

"Blu.. Eduard wants to see you."

One of them spoke up

From what Blu could gather about the way they spoke and stood in their hollow they must be some kind of guard sent by Eduardo to bring Blu to him..

"OK" blu flatly said expecting this was going to be a very long drawn out conversation with Eduardo.

"Where to?" He asked

"Follow me" one said.. He then turned and proceeded to the entrance and stood waiting for Blu.

"I'll be back soon jewel OK" Blu reasured jewel and planted a kiss on her beak before walking past the 2nd guard who followed behind Blu

They took to the skies flying high above the tree canopys.. Blu could see for miles, slight dips in the landscapes there were no clear spots of green.. Miles and Miles of dark green jungle leaves covering the landscape...

They flew for roughly eight minutes above the canopys before diving under the jungle revealing an entire new world a world which Braugh an entire new meaning to the word breath taking...

A minute later and they came to a stop on a large platform in the centre of a rather fat tree which was so large it had grown a large flat area just before the trunk split off into its separate segments...

Blu stood there looking around in awe at this amazing location..

The two guards had left leaving Blu alone for a minute until he heard a swift sound of movement and turned to see Eduardo at the far end of the platform facing towards Blu with a Face of Iron...

"Come.. I need to speak with you.. About yesterday... And a bit about today..."

Blu did as he was asked and walked up to Eduardo until he was next to him

"Blu.. What you did yesterday... To be honest I never expected from a pet like you."

Blu twitched inside slightly but didn't say anything at the word pet.

"I thought you were a coward, I though you were nothing I didn't think you deserved jewel.. Nor did I belive you deserved to be a part of this tribe."

"Blu" Eduardo said turning to look him in the eyes

"I was wrong..."

Blus heart jumped for joy he was over the moon, he had thought Eduardo was going to bring him here to tear strips off off him, to get him to leave even kill him.

But here he was telling me that he was wrong about me...

Blu didn't show these emotions though as he wanted to act strong and calm in front of Eduardo.

"You have proven to me you are strong enough both mentally and physically to deal with this tribe to deal with threats.."

"No matter how hard it got you kept going.. You kept trying... And only to reinforce that when I have my best friends wife come and tell me that you helped here by giving her half your food when you needed it most.. And that you stood up to some scarlet macaws who where refusing to help her... Frankly.. I'm proud of you. "

" I guess Blu what I'm trying to say is.. I'm sorry..."

" A.. Apology accepted sir Blu replied happily."

" Also your fighting skills.. I was very impressed.. Very impressed..."

" Blu.. I would happily welcome you into this Tribe with open wings.. I know I haven't been the most supportive of you but if you wish to you can join our tribe..."

" I think you have proven yourself.. Even with your little slip up at the pit of doom" Eduardo chuckled to himself.

"So what do you say?" Edaurdo asked.

"Eduardo.. I would happily be a part of your tribe." Blu stated happily.

 **Oh my god and that is that... Jusus that took me a while.. I have to say I didn't expect to manage to fit this all into one chapter, but I did and we can finally move onto the really juicy parts of the series now...**

 **And again as usual feel free to leave a comment in the comment section and**

 **Give ideas for future chapters and characters that I could include later on.**

 **Until the next chapter guys cya...**


	6. chapter 6 under estimated

**I'm back, and this chapter is gonna be long since I want to fit a rather large amount in it, hopefully you lot will enjoy the large amount of content...** **And finally yes Felipe dose make an appearance** **So.. enjoy**

It had been two days since Eduardo had forgiven Blu and allowed him to stay in the tribe, ever since that Blu had noticed that nearly all the birds of the tribe no longer hated him...

Of course there were still some birds which were sceptical about the idea of him being allowed back into the tribe as they believed he hadn't done enough to prove himself.

And jewel was so happy that her dad actually let him stay without her or Blu having to try and convince him.

Nearly all the birds of the blue macaw tribe felt happier now to have that off their chest, but one thing still hung in their minds.. Food.

It was starting to become a real problem since the only large amounts of food that could be found were inside of the now scarlet macaw territory.

Eduardo was having constant meetings to descuss the shortage of food and try to find strategies around of course no suitable solutions could be found.. It was starting to get to the point were birds were talking about stealing.. Eduardo hated the idea of this and tried to but a end to the solution every time.

But it just kept coming back as the only solution...

It was morning, the sun was just over the horizon and nearly all the birds of the jungle were awake..

Blu was out in the jungle flying around in search of food.. He had been flying for nearly half an hour with no food in sight..

He was starting see the problem becoming bigger and bigger as the days passed as well.

He eventually decided to land on the edge of the border between the scarlet and blue macaw territories.

He could see just in front of him a bunch of mangoes about ten just hanging there.. The only thing between him and it were an invisible line drawn by a rival in thin air..

If I were only a bit closer then I could... He thought to himself.

He looked around noticing there to be no other birds around, He thought about it for a minute before deciding to learn from his mistakes..

As Blu was about to fly off in search of food some place else he heard a voice call out from the scarlet macaws side

"Hay it's you.."

Blu stopped and looked around to see who it was..

And indeed it was Felipe sitting there on his own next to the mangoes he was just looking at..

"Cheers for all this" Felipe said looking all around while plucking a mango from the ten.

"Yeah no problem" Blu replied sercastically.

"Hay no need for that" Felipe said walking down a branch up to the edge of the border.

"Hay I've heard that your a good fighter, and that you beat Eduardos best fighters at the pit of doom?..."

"Uhh ye." Blu was cut off by Felipe saying in a mocking tone

"God's wollop if you ask me.. Birds around here don't half like to make up shit.."

"You see I like Prof" . Felipe said finishing off with a slight chuckle..

"Look why don't you just shut your beak and leave me alone Felipe?" Blu asked about to take flight again when Felipe replied

"What if I said you could have another chance to get this all back?" Felipe asked quickly

Blu stopped mid air and landed back down next to Felipe on the border.

"What do you mean" he asked unsure on what Felipe had in mind..

"Well.. I heard your a fighter.. Maybe I don't know if you can beat two of my best birds in the pit then... Hmm you can have this territory back..."

"Whats the catch?.." Blu questioned stirnly.

"If you loose.. You.. Your family.. The tribe leave.. And I don't mean leave another section of territory for us no no no..."

"I mean leave the jungle..."

"That's rediculous.. I would never gamble something like that."Blu replied tired of Felipes reasoning.

"I heard food is becoming a real problem and I correct?.."

Felipe asked smugly.

Blu took a few seconds to answer.. "yeah..."

"See.. So you need food.. And I can't see any beyond this side of the border soo if you want to starve then.. Go right ahead... I win either way... What you got to lose?"

Blu just stood there in his thoughts

He has a point was all he could think...

"Here catch" Blu was taken out of his thoughts by Felipe tossing a mango which Blu caught..

"Consider it a.. Friendly gesture..."

Felipe said even more smugly.

Before turning and taking flight disappearing into the jungle.

Blu was concidering what Felipe had said before deciding to take it up with Eduardo. He took to the skies towards Eduardos hollow.

Once Blu landed outside Eduardos hollow he was greeted by two guards who refused to allow him entry, Eduardo must of heard the commotion and came out of his hollow looking extremely run down

"Oh.. Blu what is it?."

"I need to speak with you sir.."It's about the food problem we've been having."

"Yeah sure come in come in." Eduardo repeated.

Blu told Eduardo all about what Felipe had told him and how he liked Prof.. Eduardo was not to sure about the idea considering what it would mean for the tribe if they were to lose the fight.

"Look Eduardo I can do this trust me.. I still need to prove myself, there are still birds who don't trust me out there.. This is the perfect chance for me to gain full trust from everyone and for your tribe to get their food supplie back.."

"I don't like the sound of it.. Knowing Felipe he would probably rig something.. I.. I don't know Blu it seems to risky.."

"Sir we have nothing to lose.. Think about it.. We all die if we don't.. And if we lose we may all die to.. What more Is there to be lost sir?"

"You make a valid point.." replied Eduardo.

"Are you sure you can beat them?"

"Sir.. I think Felipe underestimates me..."

Eduardo took a few second to reply.. "I will have to take it up with my advisors first you know that?" Eduardo questioned

"Yes sir.. I do.."

As Blu was about to leave he said and "sir.. This may be the only shoot we have.."

Before turning back and taking to the skies leaving Eduardo deep in thought.

Once Blu made it back to his hollow he remembered he had found no food "damit.. I left that mango at Eduardos hollow" he said to himself quietly.

Just as his kids ran to the entrance of the hollow to greet their dad with a huge morning hug.

"Oh hay kids." Blu said lovingly.. "Um sorry kids I couldn't find any food.."

"That's OK dad we weren't hungry anyway" Bia spoke up releasing her dad as did the other two.

Jewel walked around to the entrance of the hollow from another room inside the hollow.

"Oh Jewel I need to speak with you about something important.."

"OK honey.. Kids go and play outside for a bit maybe go and see Aunt Mimi?"

"OH YEAH!" Shouted Tiago as he ran to take flight towards the waterfall screaming "RACE YA ALL!"

As he zoomed out of the hollow followed by his sisters screaming "NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!"

Blu told jewel all about his run in with Felipe and what Eduardo had told him after explain the same thing to him.

Jewel was rather worried for Blus safety and feared for her mate

"But Blu.. What if you don't win? What if you get hurt? What then?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Jewel don't worry that won't happen.. Trust me.. I won't let it happen."

"Can't someone else fight not you?" Jewel questioned.

"No jewel.. Felipe wants me to fight.. Not anyone else."

"Anyway.. I'll say the same thing as I said to your dad."

"Felipe underestimates me..."

 **Dame that was long, although I am enjoying writing these story's.. They always seem to come out slightly different to how I wanted them to... But it seems to be working so oh well.**

 **Make sure to let me know what you think in the comments section below and ideas for chapters and stories as well as characters that I could include in my future chapters and or stories..**

 **Cya all in the next chapter.. Hopefully...**


	7. chapter 7 territory fight

**You guessed it I'm back and ready with another chapter for you guys hopefully you will all like it.. It's been a decent build up to this face off but it's finally here.** **I hope you guys like it.. Other then that let's dive straight in** **Enjoy...** It only took Eduardo about an hour to come back with his reply to Blu fighting for the food supplie in the pit of doom

His simple reply was "you will fight"

Eduardo had sent two of his best birds to confirm dates and times only to find out that they had almost no time to prepare Blu for his fight since it was tomorrow at midday.

Eduardo had tried to change the start times but Felipe refused..

This didn't worry Blu however, but it did worry just about everyone around him.. He was pretty much becoming the pamperd little dog for his build up to the fight.

Everyone was constantly asking him if he wanted food, water, sleep and were constantly worried about himself working to hard before the match..

Granted he had enjoyed it for the first few hours but now he was just sick of it..

He was relived when night time came as it meant he could get some peace and quiet finally.

He slept through the night like a log only to be rudely awoken By Jewel who forced him out of bed to get him ready for his long day ahead of him...

"Jewel really I get up early enough come on.."

"No Blu.. Everyone is so worried about this match.. You need to be ready before the match not after" jewel said in a rushed voice.

"Jewel honestly ill be fine.. How many times do I have to tell you" he said quietly as to not wake the kids.

Before he was shoved out the hollow by a worried jewel who told him to make his way to Eduardos hollow before sharing a kiss and him taking off into the jungle.

"I'LL BE WATCHING! ops" jewel shouted after him then realising that the kids were asleep still.

It was approching midday, just two hours until he would make his flight down to the pit..

He had now been in Eduardos hollow with him for about four hours listening to Eduardo giving him tips and ranting on about how dirty Felipe played these sorts of things.

Blu could only pretend he was interested.

He knew what he had to do and Eduardo talking him over strategies was not helping him one bit.

"Look Eduardo" Blu interrupted him.

"I know what to do.. I know how to fight didn't I prove that earlier.."

"Yes Blu but there is one major difference.."

"Felipe cheats.."Always has in some way.."

"Look ill be fine OK?" said Blu.

"It's not you I'm worried about.. Well I mean it is you a bit but mainly the tribe."

"I don't know what we would do if we had to leave the jungle.."

"Humans are not even that bad" Blu replied knowing full well Eduardo was worried about being close to them.

"So you say" was the only reply Blu got. Making him roll his eyes.

The two hours seemed to fly by.. Blu couldn't quite remember where the morning had gone.

He had been escorted by Eduardos guards down to the staging area where he would get ready for the fight for their territory.

There was only ten more minutes to go and for some reason Blu could feel his nervousness getting to him..

Come on snap out of it Blu he thought giving himself a mental slap As he sat on a log coverd by large jungle leaves which sheltered him from the scorching sun.

The ten minutes soon shrank into five then three and before he knew it one.

Finally he got himself together just as a blue macaw came over to tell him it was time.

Meanwhile in the stands which had been separated into scarlet macaws and blue macaws which were shouting insults at each other from across the pit.

Jewel was sitting at the top stand worriedly

She kept looking between Felipe who was perched on top of a large rock and his two fighters already in position for the referee to give them the all go in the middle of the pit.

Then she heard the cheering coming from all the Blue macaws as Blu walked through some bushes out of the jungle and towards the middle of the pit opposite his opponents.

The referee was this time a scarlet macaw who just like the blue one from his last fight read out the rules, that was until he read out a new rule

"BLU YOU CANNOT USE ANY FORM OF WEAPON!" before the referee then turned to the two scarlet macaws

Blu expected the referee to tell them the same but was dumbstruck when the referee said.

"YASIN!" looking at the tall one then to the small one "TYLER!" Before he threw them both each what looked to be long sticks which had been carved to be a smooth cylinder all around.

The referee took one last smug look at Blu before walking away to blow his whistle.

Blu could see Felipe smiling slyly to himself as he watched.

Blu then looked back to his opponents.

Yasin and Tyler to see them in their fighting positions Blu decided it would be easiest to go on the defensive rather then offensive to begin.

He knew when the match began he had to disarm them as quickly as he possibly could..

He regained focus on his opponents after thinking about his strategy.

He waited for the whistle...

Everyone in the stands were tense

Apart from the scarlet Macaws who showed no fear apart from a few which had watched him fight Roberto and Cash a while back, but even they didn't seem to worried.

The whistle screeched around the pit marking the beginning of the fight

Blu just stood there focused on his opponents

Tyler to his left Yasin to his right both welding the wooden polls

They started moving around Blu to try and in circle him forcing Blu to change his attention every few seconds between the two..

When Blu was focused on Tyler Yasin ran towards Blu read to strick him down

As if Blu was lightning he heard the sound of running and quickly turned around grabbing the poll mid air and forcing it down into the dirt where Blu placed his Claw on it to keep it still. Blu threw a punch at Yasin face causing Yasin to release the poll and stumble backwards.

Blu turned back to see Tyler racing towards him swinging his club like a mace towards him.

Blu was unable to properly blocks this attack

But managed to stop the poll from impacting his face with his wing causing a stinging sensation to flow around his body resonating from his wing..

But Blu didn't allow this to stop him and before Tyler could throw another attack charged at Tyler who had attempted to block the attack by holding the poll across with both his wings.

Blu made impact with Tyler causing him to fall to the floor trying to push Blu away with his poll who Blu was Tring to force down over Tylers neck.

Blu heard movement from behind him, he looked around to see Yasin had picked his poll back up and was about to swing it down on Blus back..

Blu reacted by pushing himself to the side making Yasins poll impact with Tylers.

They both looked at Blu and got back into fighting positions next to each other.

Blu was staring at them anger in his eyes.

Yasin made yet another attempt at charging Blu down with his poll who Blu easily avoided and kicked him in the stomach.

Causing Yasin to fall to his side releasing his poll

Blu spared to time with this opertunity and ran over to the recovering Yasin and picked him up holding him by the wing in front of him while he faced Tyler..

"So.. Yasin? What do you think it's like to be in pure agony.. Do make sure you tell me a few in a few months."

"Wh. What.. NO!" shouted a now terrified Yasin

Not a second later had Blu snapped Yasin wing causing him to let out a ear deafening shriek of pain...

Blu then pushed him to the floor and chuckled to himself before looking to Tyler and saying "almost like dayshavoo"

In a amused voice causing Tyler to gulp,

"Ok..now it is definitely dayshavoo.." Blu said.

Tyler used all his courage to run at Blu swinging his poll around towards blus face who Blu dodged skillfully.. But did not expect Tyler to swing again so soon.

The poll impacted with the side of Blus beak causing him to stumble back

Away from Tyler..

Blu was holding the side of his beak and when he drew his wing back it was stained in blood..

A few seconds later Blu spat blood which ran down his beak afterwards which he spat out again..

"Go.. Good one.. Ill let you have that one" Blu said half dazzed.

Blu regained his posture seconds after and stared again at Tyler.

Tyler again ran towards Blu who counted his swing again but this time did not risk the second swing impacting and kicked Tyler's claw out from under him.

Tyler tripped but managed to save it.. Unfortunately to soon to block Blus attack aswell

Everything went black for Tyler.. Blu had uppercutted his beak causing Tyler to unconsciously stumble backwards and fall to a heap on the ground..

Blu was panting heavily and spat some more blood onto the ground.

He looked between Yasin who was clucluching his wing and rolling back and forth in pain then to the unconscious heap that was Tyler on the ground..

He then looked to the crowd who took a few seconds to realise that Blu had won.

Soon bursting into applause and celebration.

Blu looked around to the scarlet side who were in total utter shock.. Some where mouthing the words how others were angry they had lost and just flew away.

He then looked to Felipe who was also shocked at the outcome.. And just stared at Blu with disbelief.. Disbelief that they had lost even when they had a massive advantage over him.. His expression then turned to an angry one as he stormed off back towards his territory..

Even though his strategy he had thought of had not entirely gone to plan.. It all worked out in thethe end... And now...

He had won... Was all Blu could think of...

Before he was attacked by a over the moon yet concerned jewel followed by a crowd of blue macaws cheering and shouting his name...

He looked around at everyone cheering for him and shouting for him before looking over to jewel who was now trying to get a look at his injured beak..

Jewel soon realised that he wanted a kiss and replied with.

"Ugh.. blu you have blood all around your beak not now." She said in a joking tone of voice before then saying.

"Maybe later though" in a suductive voice...

 **My hands hurt, my head hurts but not my satisfaction.. The time I put into this was redicluous.. But I hope you agree that it was all worth it.. No this is not the end don't worry.. Or at least do worry because it shows me you are enjoying this series...**

 **As usual feel free to leave a comment in the comment section and give ideas for stories and characters which I could include in future chapters**

 **Until the next chapter...**

 **Cya...**


	8. chapter 8 party night

**I'm back... Again with a interesting chapter, I gotta say I struggled a bit with this one but I hope you all enjoy is as much as the last ones...** **Enjoy...**

Eduardo had ordered a celebration that night over Blus victory at the pit, of doom course no one objected to the idea.

The party was to be held late that night every single bird couldn't wait.. Many were just looking forward to the food which was really the only reason a few birds were going.

It pretty much felt like that party had already started the moment the pit was flooded by everyone..

No one could stop celebrating the moment for Blu it seemed to last forever.. Finally he was accepted.. By everyone..

It must of taken jewel and Blu at least an hour to get away from the crowds questioning and and loud cheering.

They finally managed to get away and get back home so they would freshen up for the party.

The first thing they did was tell there kids that they won, for some reason they wanted to know how their dad actually won the fight, of course they didn't say because they thought it was not exactly appropriate for their age and decided to tell them when they were older.. Which of course knowing kids made them moan about it.

Blu was getting ready for the party near the entrance of the hollow, whilst he thought over what had happened.. It made him smile knowing he had finally done something for the tribe that gained there forgiveness and trust...

"Blu?.." Jewel asked while walking up to him in a sly manner.

"Mmm jewel?" Blu replied

"You know" she said whilst wrapping her wings around the back of his neck and looking up into his eyes... "I never got around to that kiss you know?"

"Well.. You could always do it now?" Blu suggested looking lovingly into her eyes

"I was planning on it" she replied while she locked her beak with his for a passionate kiss, only to rudly interrupted a few second later by their kids making desgusted sounds inside the hollow at their mum and dad.

They only chuckled at their children and let go of each other before Blu asked.

"how long until we have to make a move?"

"Well we could probably leave now, it's already late and the kids won't have long their since it's likely the party will turn...Well.. Inappropriate for them so I've organised Mimi to take them back to hers a little bit through the party."

The family of macaws took three more minutes to check they were all ready before lifting off in the direction of the party which was held a little lass the a kilometer east of the pit of doom in a large clearing, the open space had been reorganised with seats, bars and large overhanging gazebos made from large jungle leaves layerd over each other.

And of course Nico and Pedro were playing music loudly for all the birds to enjoy... The area was packed with little space to move, granteed they had gotten their a bit late but they didn't let it ruin their night..

The hours rolled by, and of course so did the drinks, and when jewel heard the first drunken birds shouting loudly and sometimes cursing she decided it was time for the kids to go home.

Mimi took them back to Blu and jewels hollow right after saying her good byes to everyone.

It must of only been three minutes after that they had their first bird throw up in the jungle bushes around the party edge.

As Blu and jewel made their way through the crowd dodging dancing birds to make their way to the bar, it was rather like a maze to be honest,

a maze entirely made of birds.

They were only a little bit away from the bar when they heard a drunken female voice call out

"HAY.. YOU!!.."

they both looked around the the source of the voice

"THE BLUE.. BIRD.." the voice came again.

This didn't help since Blu knew she was talking to them and everyone here was blue so he failed to see how shouting that would help enything.

He then noticed the source and walked up to a large group of five Female birds with jewel closely behind him.

Of course when jewel realised that it was a group of drunken Females her heart rate spiked.

Blu just replied with "uhhhh.. Yes.. Can I help you?"

"Say.." The middle female spoke up who was rather similar to jewel Build but was a slightly darker Blu and had Green eyes.

"How would you.. Like to have some fun.. My hollows free you know.." At this Blu started Blushing extremely hard stuttering his words uhhhh.. I.. Um..

And it didn't help when the other four birds said

"Yeah we.. are all free tonight as well you know..."

This only intensified Blus blush before he was pulled away by a agrivated and slightly worried jewel who just looked at the group of females in pure desgust before she was able to pull Blu away and head in the direction of the bar again.

Jewel managed to calm her nerves once they got to the bar..

Blu however still had a slight blush which disappeared a few seconds later.

Blu was still slightly flustered by what had just happened and didn't bother to ask for a named drink and instead asked for something strong..

Jewel didn't think it was a good idea but didn't question it herself, since this party was basically because of Blu..

A few minutes later jewel was called over from the bar by one of her friends to greet them and have a chat with them. Leaving Blu at the bar chatting with the bar tender.

"LILLY!" jewel screeched as she neared her friend "JEWEL!" Lilly returned as they both hugged.. Lilly was careful not to drop a glass out of her wing as she did so.

"You look great jewel, I haven't seen you in like two weeks how is it all going?" Lilly questioned.

"It's been going great of course it's been really busy as well but, it was all worth it" jewel replied while taking a glance over at Blu who was still chatting with the bar tender.

Lilly saw this and questioned again

"Oh yeah.. And how is he doing then?"

"Well.. To say the least he has been busy.. I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed from exhausgen."

"Well I'm not" Lilly said taking another glance at Blu.. "He looks fitter then Roberto.. No wonder he can keep going" she said looking back a jewel.

"Yeah I guess" jewel replied in a embaressed yet happy tone.

They chatted for a few more minutes until she glanced back over to blu out of the corner of her eye, and what she saw made her turn her head at once.

The female from earlier was inches away from Blu who was looking awkward and trying to back away only to be stopped by the bar side.

The female had started running her wing through his feathers on the side of his face. At which Blu began stuttering.

Jewel instantly started moving towards the bar leaving Lilly confused but soon noticed what was happening when she looked over at Blu.

Before jewel was able to pull the female away from Blu the bird had locked beaks with Blu who tried to free himself.. Luckily a few seconds later being he helped by a furious jewel who grabbed the female and pulled her off of him..

Before jewel could say anything the drunken bird said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING.. I WAS... HAVING S..SOME FUN!.." the bird dropped it's tone to a mocking one and continued with.

"But you.. Wouldn't know what F.. Fun is would you?.." Drunkenly pausing between words...

Jewel lost it and jumped for the female pushing her to the ground all the time trying to get a grip around the birds neck on the floor..

Jewel held the birds neck tightly refusing any oxygen into the birds lungs.

Blu acted the only way he thought he could by pulling jewel away from the drunken bird careful not to hurt her.

Jewel just shouted

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" jewel shouted out of pure rage.

"JUST FLY BACK TO YO! .." Was all jewel managed to get out before being taken away to the edge of the party by a concerned Blu.

Although Blu liked seeing jewel defend him it scared and worried him to see her act like this.

Jewel could feel her emotions building and her anger fade.

She could feel her tears starting to form in her eyes which she wiped away with her claw before being turned to face a worried Blu.

"Jewel are you ok? You've never acted like that before.." Blu asked concerned.

"I just (sniff) I just lost it I do.. Don't know" (sniff) she wiped another tear away from her eye again.

"Hay it's OK jewel.. Yeah.. I think maybe it's time to go home jewel?.. Don't you think?"

"Ye.. Yeah" was the only reply he got before she wiped another tear away.

"OK.. OK come on.." Blu replied softly then hugged her to comfort her.

When they took to the skies Blu kept looking behind him ever so often to check on jewel while flying.. Occasionally he would catch her wiping another tear away whilst flying.

Once they landed Blu attempted to comfort jewel just after thanking and asking Mimic to leave due to jewels emotional state.

They had to be quite due to their kids being asleep.

When the time eventually came for a long over due sleep they both welcomed it happily, although Blu was tired from his long day yet alone week he did not let it stop him from worrying and comforting jewel.

He draped his wing around her to comfort her in her sleep.. When the tiredness did eventually catch up he happily welcomed that wonderful land we all know and love... Sleep...

As for jewel so took slightly longer then usual to fall asleep due to the events of that day running fresh in her mind.

But eventually the tiredness as with Blu caught up to her...

And with one last look at Blus protective wing over her she too joined Blu in the wonderful land of sleep...

 **Not** **the sort of chapter I'm used to doing but I hope you guys can feedback to me on it.. I may come back to the chapter and alter it in the future depending on what you guys think of it...**

 **Apart from that I'm just happy to get another chapter out to you guys hope you enjoyed it and as usual leave a comment in the comment sections and feel free to give your ideas for future chapters and characters I could include.**

 **And that's all I really have to say apart from...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	9. chapter 9 unexpected payback

**Im back with another chapter.. Not really much to say since all these introductions seem to re relatively similar so I'm just gonna say...** **Enjoy...** The sun had began to rise over the Amazon jungle eliminating all of the tree tops, occasionally the suns glow would seep through the cracks in the tree tops, making the whole place seem as if it were a make believe land for a child's book.

In a cirtain hollow deep within the jungle two Blue macaws began to stir these birds were Blu and jewel..

Blu was the first to wake due to being the closest to the hollow entrance, the sun blinded him momentarily.. He couldn't be bothered to move.. He felt slightly rough from the night before..

He remembered jewel acting defensively over him.. It brought a smile to his beak thinking back to it before he felt jewel move to his side.

Jewel just opened her eyes and looked at Blu. It was clear she wawa still thinking back to yesterday aswell

"Hay jewel.. You ok?" Blu asked quietly.

"Yeah.. I'm fine blu" she then planted a kiss on the end of his beak before getting up and stretching..

"I'll get the food today Blu don't you worry about that" she said turning back to Blu while yawning.

"You sure?" questioned Blu

"Yeah (yawn) positive.."

"OK ill be waiting for you here jewel."

Jewel walked to the entrance while glancing over at her children in their nests still fast asleep.

Before she unfolded her wings and took to the skies over the jungle in search of food.

Blu just layed there staring at the ceiling of the hollow for a good three minutes not really thinking about anything.

He soon decided to get up and stretch before he would go to his training room.

He already had the muscle he just needed to keep it of course he did still want to build himself up slightly more.. but not to much.

Blu was in the middle of his dumbbell exercises when Jewel reapeard from the jungle

"Oh Blu your up? I though you would still be in bed.."

"Naaaa.. Your kidding.. If I want my body to be like a temple then I need to keep at it" he finished off with a small chuckle.

"Oh Blu.. Oh Blu where are the kids?" She said looking around to the empty nests and becoming slightly worried.

"Oh don't worry they woke a little after you left and they wanted to go play."

"Oh OK.. Early for them isn't it?"

"Yeah..well.. They are kids.. Who knows what the normal is for them."

Blu replied while moving over to his benchpress and setting up some heavier weights.

They were there chachatting for a rather large amount of time, generally about what had happened over the last week and how they never believed it would lead to this.

Eventually Eduardo showed up to congratulate and thank Blu for all that he had done.. He had already done so after the event but he wanted to again when there were not hundreds of others shouting and celebrating.

Once he left Mimi showed up with all three of their kids behind her..

Blu and jewel both thought they had done something wrong and were ready to tell their children off

"What have they done?" Jewel asked Stirnly.

"Oh no nothing don't worry I was just coming here to let you know as well.. Ask you if it were OK if I was to take them down to see Roberto?"

"Uhh yeah that's fine Mimi" replied jewel..

"You don't need to ask permission for that."

Blu upon hearing the name Roberto was slightly hesitant on the idea but none the less agreed with her.

After all he believed Roberto now knew better then to attempt to hurt him in any way.

The time seemed to fly by it was already getting late he could already see the sun dipping down over it's highest point from the hollow entrance..

Jewel came to his side to admire the view as well.. They both looked to the sky silently before jewel spoke

"It's amazing isn't it?" She asked in a dream like voice

"Yeah..." He replied

They just stood there at their hollow entrance gazing to the sky, the sounds of all kinds of tropical animals and bugs occasionally filling their ears...

They didn't even realise they had been standing there for twenty minutes now,

And it probably would have been longer if it wasn't for a family of Blue macaws rushing by them talking of getting home before it gets to dark...

Jewel walked back inside the hollow leaving Blu to watch..

Five more minutes passed and Mimi had returned with with their kids who happily jumped over Blu giving him hugs before rushing inside the hollow to do the same to jewel.

Yet again Blu and jewel thanked her for the troubles that she had gone through this week with their kids.. Hell she had spent more time with them then they did.

Then Mimi made her way back to the jungljungle flying out of sight behind some jungle trees...

Blu just sighed to himself while yet again staring out the hollow entrance to the sun which was just touching the sky line..

Casting yet another orange and yellow glow over the jungle it reminded him of that morning and the morning before that.. And all the mornings before that..

Which in turn brang the though of...

Where did all the time go... He sat perched on the branch for what seemed an eternity.

The sun getting so low brang the temperature down and cool breezes which slowly creep across his face..

It made him feel calm.. How and why he didn't know and frankly.. He didn't care...

He soon decided to go for a walk, of course letting jewel know first before taking off towards the sun..

Eventually landing on the ground in a clearing with a perfect view of the sky and surroundings for miles...

He just closed his eyes, he thought back to all his wonderful memories.. Linda, meeting Tulio, saving jewel, jewel singing, all the jokes he could remember, become a father, flying,... Everything...

He couldn't get enough of it but yet felt satisfactory with what he had...

The cool breeze only intensified his feelings...

He stood...

Breathing softly.. Unaware of his surroundings but yet so aware of everything else...

Suddenly he was taken out of his moment of deep thoughts by an extremely agonising bolt of pain coming from his stomach.

His eyes opened suddenly.

His beak opened ready to scream in pain but before he could it was quickly covered by a wing.. The color he couldn't tell, It was to dark seconds later he felt something move from his stomach, it didn't take him long to realise that he had been stabbed...

By who he did not care right now.

The only thing he cared about was getting away..

Blu struggled as much as he could eventually elbowing the attacker in the stomach causing him to let go.

Blu did the only thing he thought of that came to his mind the only thing his brain was saying... Run...

Before Blu knew it he was sprinting through the jungle as fast as he could avoiding logs, rocks and veins.. Where he was going he didn't know.. The only thing that he knew was it was away from the other bird.

He ran for two minutes before his pace started to slow and his adrenaline disappeared.. He was now limping through the jungle he could hear the leaves under his claws crunch as he moved over them...

He could hear the pitter patter of his Blood hitting the floor.

He attempt attempted to cover his wound as much as he could..

He could feel his wings soaking in his own blood.

His wings sliped around his wound because of the blood...

His breathing grew heavy, his pace grew slower.. His muscles grew weaker..

He could feel himself slipping out of it..

The dark calling him..

Now the only thought running through his head was Fear...

The only thing he remembered was the blurry image of two long slender blue figures and shouting as he feel into unconsciousness...

 **Ta daaaaaa...**

 **Tell me what you thought of that...**

 **Myself I really enjoyed this chapter...**

 **It was a pleasure to write and a pleasure to read myself...**

 **As usually leave a comment in the comment sections if you enjoyed and don't forget to leave ideas for future chapters and characters as well as your ideas on who the mysterious bird was that attacked Blu...**

 **Till next chapter... Cya...**


	10. chapter 10 suspicions

**Hay everyone it's me thespix back with another chapter of NEW BLU, I really hope you all are enjoying these chapters and I hope you enjoy this one too...** **A lot of my hard work has gone into this story so far and I'm relived to see all the amazing support I am receiving from everyone thanks guys...** **Anyways like I always say, lets get right into it...** **Enjoy...**

When Blu came around he was barely able to open his eyes, he had no idea what happened nor did he know how long he was out.

Light blinded him and for a good amount of time he was unable to open his eyes without squinting.

As his eyes began to adjust and he started to try to move from his lying down position he was stopped by a cirtain female who he soon recognised as jewel standing over him on his right side.

"Blu.. Honey are you able to talk?" Was what she said as she held his wing.

Blu groaned a little before replying with "ye.. Yeah."

"What happened?" He then questioned as another Blue macaw entered the room the macaw was another female.

She entered the room replying with.

"We are pretty sure you were stabbed, with what we don't know and by who we don't know."

"We were hoping you would know those answers but obviously not..."

She paused before continuing with "you'll have to stay for the rest of the day and over night, to recover from your injury" before she walked out leaving Blu and Jewel alone once again.

"So.. What happened.. Like I mean who found me?" Blu questioned looking back to jewel.

"A couple who saw you collapse on the ground flew down to help, they said you were covered in blood Blu" jewel replied in a concerned tone whilst she just covered Blus forhead with her wing.

"Blu I was terrified when you didn't come back.. A.. And then I found out what happened to you hours later."

"I hate to think what may of happened if they didn't find you when they did..."

Jewel said in a sad tone looking as if she were about to cry.

"Well it's lucky they did when they did.. Isn't it?" Blu replied trying to reassure his mate with a smile after.

"Anyway.. Where are we?" Blu asked looking around his surroundings to see he was laying on a large rectangular nest inside what was a very large hollow which seemed to big to fit in any tree he had ever seen.

"You're in the medical hollow.. You were brought here when you were found." Jewel answerd his question looking around as well.

Blu then tried to get up and suddenly felt as if he were going to throw up, followed by jewel getting him to lay back down.

"Blu you need to rest for the day."

"Naaa I'll ju.."

"Blu you were just attacked and stabbed.. Your not going anywhere."

"Also the kids have been waiting to see you in the other room. They haven't been able to see you since you were unconscious."

Jewel then turned to face the entrance/exit to the room and shouted.

"Kids! Your dad is awake now.. Come see him!"

A few seconds later all three children

Tiago, Bia and Carla stuck their heads around the corner followed by a "DAD!" from all three and before Blu knew it he was being attacked with hugs from his kids.

"Whoa.. Hay kids.. I missed you two, ahh!"

"Sorry daddy" replied Bia after accidentally touching his bandaged stomach.

"OK that's enough kids your dad needs rest and you all clambering over him won't help."

After a long chat with his kids and jewel the kids were sent off by jewel to go and play outside.

Leaving Blu and Jewel alone once again.. It was now midday before Blu even remembered to ask.

" How long was I out for?"

" Only a day" was jewels reply in a thankful voice.

When the eventual time came for Jewel to leave because of the kids Blu said goodbye to jewel with a kiss before the medical birds came in to check on him.

Jewel would of stayed with Blu all day and night if it wasn't for the kids but she felt the kids had been left alone enough and Mimi had done enough for them for one week.

Once jewel and the kids left the medical hollow and the birds had checked his injury it left him completely alone..

Just him and his thoughts... Alone...

Eventually after many hours of boredom and talking to himself for entertainment his mind eventually strolled onto the questioning thoughts of.. Who tried to kill him?...

He couldn't remember anything from his attack only darkness from the birds wing covering his face.. And then running as fast as he could.. At the time it didn't even occur to him to turn around to see who it was..

Eventually he started counting down names of people in his head one by one.

There is Roberto.. But why would he try to kill him.. Yes Blu beat him in a fight but in the end Roberto was a Blue macaw.. Why would he do something like that because Blu had gotten the food supplie back and proven himself to everyone.

Eduardo?.. Naaa there is no reason for him to do something like that. he soon shook the idea of Eduardo being his attacker.

Cash? No he is still in the medical centre.. Actually where is he? Blu questioned himself looking around and eventually coming to the conclusion that there were more rooms.

One of the Scarlet Macaws? Mmmm possibly.. Agh.. But I need Prof... That thought of Prof soon made him remember what a cirtain bird had said to him

I like Prof...

Felipe... He could possibly be the attacker.. The more Blu thought about it the less holes in the idea of him being his attacker he could find...

But again... Prof... He needed it before he threw around accusations like that.

Night soon feel upon the jungle.. Blu was still alone in his dark room still trying to think of and remember all the little details he could from yesterday...

He just couldn't remember anything.. He kept questioning himself why...

Why didn't he just look back to see who it was.. Why did he have to just run?

And soon he could feel his tiredness soon setting in but he forced himself to stay awake half because he wanted to try and remember anything he could about the day before but also half because he feared going to sleep and not waking up.

Eventually though he just decided to go to sleep after talking himself into believing he would be fine if he went to sleep.

He closed his eyes and tryed to fall asleep but he couldn't.. For some reason everything felt stiff and uncomfortable where he lay.. Soon he just grew used to the horrible feeling and just lay there in total quiet.. Not a sound from outside..

And of course the eary silence caused a large amount of discomfort for Blu but he did soon fall asleep into the dream scape...

Unfortunately for Blu he kept remembering the day before.. He kept remembering the feeling of being stabbed...

The feeling of that cold wing cover his face as he struggled...

For Blu.. Tonight was not a night of rest... But a night of struggle...

 **I know.. Another short chapter but I will try to get more 2k and maybe 3k chapters out there I'm just trying to build up here with something.. Filling in the**

 **in-betweens ya know...**

 **And again feel free to comment on what you though of this chapter and where you think it will lead Blu.. As always I will try to get back to all comments and it's yet again that time for me to say...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	11. chapter 11 it was him

**I'm back, with another chapter which I'm aiming to be rather long that is why it took me a long time to get out.. Last chapter was a little bit tiresome even though it was short but hopefully this one will make up for it...** **Enjoy...** Blu woke slowly when morning came.. He felt stiff and tired because of his uncomfortable night sleep.

Never before had he longed so much to be back in his nest with jewel curled up next to him.

Eventually after five long minutes of uncomfortably waking up and observing his surroundings, he managed to slowly push himself out of the medical nest right as a medical bird walked into the room

Oh.. Your up.. Well at least that means you can walk the bird said

Yeah.. I guess was Blus reply as he looked down to his bandaged stomach.

Flying though.. I'm not sure about the bird continued as she checked Blu over.

Good nights sleep? She later asked.

Yeah... Blu lied, he didn't want to seem rude about the services he got.

Good.. Well today is the day you can go back home.. Depending on if you can fly or if you wish to walk home it your choice otherwise you can always stay here another night.

She said happily.

Yeah.. No thanks Blu thought to himself before thanking her and making his way to the exit of the hollow..

On his way out he say Cash who tried to avoid him on his way in and avoiding eye contact..

He must be coming in for his check up on his wing.. Blu still felt bad for what he did but what was done was done, and so Blu continued his walk up to the ledge where hollow exit met steep drop to the first floor.

He wonderd how Cash got up here since there were no stairs or anything...

Eventually he stopped thinking about that and decided to focus on seeing if he could fly.

Blu unfolded his wings checking them over one after the other.. Everything seemed fine.. He was getting no pain or anything emitting from his body.

He eventually steeped off the ledge and began flying.. So far so good he thought to himself.. He then started flapping which did cause slight pain in his stomach from the movements but it was not a sufficient amount to stop him flying.

He flew around the jungle in and out of trees.. He was than thankful for jewel teaching him where everything was in the jungle otherwise he would be lost right now..

As he was flying Eduardo saw him from a branch he was perched on and went after him to ask how he was doing.

Once Eduardo caught up with Blu, He said Blu Hay.. I heard about what happened.

Yeah.. Was all Blu replied with before landing on a branch to speak with Eduardo more easily.

Blu was about to say something when Eduardo instantly asked upon landing,

Do you have any idea who attacked you?

Blu found it obvious why this was one of first questions Eduardo had asked because he was the leader.. He would obviously want to know if there was a threat to his tribe and put a stop to it.

Blu decided to talk to him about his suspicious even though he knew he had no prof to back it up.

Look Eduardo Blu said after looking around to check for any near by birds which could overhear them.

I'm pretty sure that.. That it was a scarlet macaw that attacked me.. Who I don't know Blu said in a hushed voice to Eduardo who just replied angrily with.

I should of know it.. Felipe has always been a bird who didn't like being beaten and when you humiliated him in front of his entire tribe.. That's probably why.. It makes sense.. What made you think it was them?

You see that's the thing.. Um.. It's kinda a gut feeling.. I narrowed it down to a scarlet macaw last night..

Unfortunately I have no actual physical prof... Sorry...

No no there is no reason to be sorry.. Knowing Felipe and his tribe it probably was them.

Blu spoke up to Eduardo yes but again we need Prof.

I think I might be able to help with that.

I'll get a team to go and find the couple that rescued you and I'll get my team to search the area the couple found you in.

OK.. Anyways I've got to get back to my family we can speak more about this another time Eduardo. Blu replied just before taking off into the sky in the direction of his hollow.

After ten more minutes of flying Blu eventually sighted his hollow entrance and landed within it.

Looking around to see jewel still fast asleep in their nest and their kids as well still asleep in their nests.

Well at least someone is sleeping well Blu said quietly to himself and thinking back to last night's sleep shuddering at the memory.

BlBlu wanderd around the hollow for a little bit not quite sure what to do with himself.. It seemed jewel had already gotten breakfast yesterday since there was a pile of seven mangoes in the corner of the hollow.

He thought she must of gotten them since she knew Blu would go and get them otherwise and she didn't want him flying around with an injury.

Eventually jewel woke followed by the kids.. The day went pretty smoothly even with Blus injury.. They ate breakfast, the kids went to go play outside, Mimi showed they chatted, Blu and Jewel were soon left alone once Mimi left, they chatted, had lunch, dinner... Everything was pretty normal.. In fact the day was so normal and easy for Blu it seemed boring.. Eventually night came and the kids went to Sleep followed by Blu and Jewel who soon cuddled up in their nest which of course Blu was very thankful for since he remembered what it was like at the medical hollow and again shuddered at the memory. And eventually feel into a sleep coma. With the last thought being in his head.. I wonder if Edardos team found anything?...

The next morning Blu and Jewel woke to the sound of Edaurdos loud entry into the hollow, waking them both and the kids quickly..

Sorry everyone but it's urgent was his reply feeling bad for just bursting into his daughters hollow so early and suddenly.

Blu I need to speak with you. Was all that Edaurdo said before turning and flying in a unknown direction

Blu got up quickly making his head spin making him feel nausus from his sudden awakening and movement.

Blu left the hollow after giving jewel a kiss and the kids as fast as he could.

When he left the hollow he saw Edaurdo waiting on a branch which he lifted off from once he saw Blu

They flew in a direction similar to where the medical hollows were..

Eventually they came to a stop after a long flight into the jungle.. Where they were Blu kind of recognised but wasn't entirely sure.

So Edaurdo.. What is it you wanted to tell me? And why bring me all the way out here to tell me?

I just wanted to check if this were the place you were attacked Edaurdo said right as he pulled back some leaves into a clearing..

Surly enough Blu did recognise the location as the clearing he was in the night he was stabbed..

Y..yeah... This is it Blu said looking around to see the same landscape he saw that night only not lit up with the glow of the setting sun...

Right.. Was Eduardos reply.. Well we found this in one of the bushes not to far from here.

Blue turned to Edaurdo to see he was holding in his wing towards Blu a scarlet coulored feather which unmistakably belonged to a scarlet macaw..

Mmm yeah but Edaurdo.. That could have come from any time.. Any other incident.. It may not have been from my attacker.

Blu stated disappointingly.

You believe what you want Blu but I'm telling you.. It all adds up you narrowed it down a a scarlet macaw, the scarlet tribe doesn't like you yet alone Felipe.. And now we find a scarlet macaw feather a few metres away from where you were attacked...

Yeah.. You have a point.. But Eduardo for now I'd not accuse anyone for a little bit..

Yes I agree was Eduardos reply as he put the feather away.

Blu and Edaurdo walked out of the clearing soon after and as they were about to take off back to their territory someone caught both their eyes... Someone who made their suspicious become that little bit more likely...

Surely enough the bird was Felipe a little bit away from them in the jungle perched on a rock with two more scarlet macaws around him.

Blu either thought this was either Felipe being in the wrong place at the wrong time or.. Felipe was back here to clear something up with he forgot about...

Felipe soon noticed them and looked displeasingly at them both he seemed to be less then happy to see Blu standing there...

After a few seconds Felipe turned around and took to the skies followed by his two other birds.

Well... Was it just me or was that just a little bit suspicious.. Asked Blu to Edaurdo who agreed..

Yeah.. Slightly to suspicious...

Blu and Edaurdo soon made it back to their tribes territory before splitting back up to go back to their morning jobs...

Jewel questioned Blu what Edaurdo wanted to talk about which Blu refused to tell her yet saying it was confidential between just them two at the moment which jewel didn't question any further...

Again for Blu the rest of the day like yesterday rolled by.. Again they had breakfast, the kids again went to play, jewel had some of her friends around while Blu went to play with his kids, they had lunch with jewels friends, jewels friends left, they had dinner.. And yet again night fell almost to soon

All day Blu had been wondering about Felipe.

Even when he lay in his nest he couldn't stop thinking about seeing him at the same place he was attacked nearly two days after...

He thought about it for nearly an hour before he came to his final conclusion.. A conclusion that Blu was surprised he hadn't come to before now...

It was him...

Felipe...

 **My hands hurt... Help me please.. My head to but mostly my hands.. Honestly coming up with this stuff isn't fun.. It hurts my brain a lot...**

 **Apart from that I really hope you guys enjoyed and I'm getting the feeling next chapter is gonna be even batter.. Depending on if you even thought this chapter was good of course..**

 **As Usual leave a comment in the comment section leaving your ideas for chapters, stories and characters I could include later or in another story...**

 **And yet again.**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	12. chapter 12 never expected

**I'm honestly running out of things to say at the beginning of these storys apart from...** **Enjoy...** The next day when Blu bagan to stir in his sleep everything felt normal, the soft nest, the animal noises echoing through the hollow entrance...

The only thing for Blu that felt off when he was laying there awake but with his eyes closed was there was no warmth from his mate.. No body resting against his...

He eventually opened his eyes to see why.

There was no jewel in sight.. Not a trace not even a feather..

And to Blus horror the kids were gone as well..

He tried to convince himself that Jewel must of taken them for a walk.. Eventually talking himself into believing that he turned and walked towards his weights room.

When Blu turned the corner it was trashed..

Everything was broken and scattered around the room.

And that was when he saw it.. The thing he never wanted to see.. A red feather and etched into the wall above were words.. Words which strung together spelt out

Don't tell anyone if you do i will kill HER

You know where.

Blu felt all his worry and all of his emotions everything, turn to pure anger..

So much so did he feel anger that he didn't think he would of told anyone anyway...

All that ran through his head was

Don't you dare touch them...

And again much like in the jungle when he was running.. Before he knew it he was flying, flying as fast as he knew how almost hitting trees as he zoomed in and out of them.

His body hurt due to his injury three days before, but he didn't care...

He just wanted to kill Felipe.. And kill everyone who stood in his way, everyone who touched jewel, everyone who touched their kids...

Blu didn't slow down at all.. He flew so fast that he arrived at the location he now knew all to well in less then four minutes...

Making a hard touch down.. He still felt his anger raging inside of him.. Nothing else...

He looked around seeing yet again the same jungle surroundings he saw yesterday with Eduardo.. He saw the rock Felipe had sat on.. He saw the claw marks they had left and he saw the wall of Jungle leaves in closing the clearing which three days ago he saw such buitiful landscapes.. Only to be stabbed a few seconds later...

He made his way towards the wall of jungle leaves ready to pounce at Felipe on the otherside.. He couldn't see Felipe.. But he knew.. He knew he was there...

Blu walked through the jungle wall and surely enough.. There he was... Felipe

Felipe was standing there holding Jewel in front of him and looking over her shoulder with that stupid sly smile he always has.

"Ahhh.. Blu so nice of you to show up!"

Felipe called out to Blu.

Blu was observing his surroundings. Four other scarlet macaws who Blu guessed to be Felipes best birds.

Before replying angrily

"I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU DON'T TOUCH HER FELIPE!" Blu shouted no completely focused on Felipe.

"Oh well I don't know" Felipe said now pressing his body against jewel who struggled.

"She is quite the looker you know.. I don't know how I could resist.." As Felipe said this he turned his head over Jewel shoulder looking to the side of her face.

Blu had enough and charged at Felipe completely forgetting about the other birds two of which grabbed his wings tightly.

" DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER YOU FILTHY SHIT!" Blu spat angrily back at Felipe while he was restrained.

"Hahaha nice try Blu but you failed.."

"Don't worry ill take real.. Good.. Care of jewel here after you die" Felipe said while running his wing tip over jewels face which she attempted to lean away from.

Blu had now had enough..

As quickly as lightning he headbutted backwards which knocked both of the scarlet macaws back one was now unconscious from the impact and the other recovering from it.

Felipe was very surprised By Blus sudden reaction.

The other Two scarlet Macaws came closer to Blu and were charging at him ready to injure if not kill.

Blu narrowed his eyes as they grew closer.. The world slowed around him and he steadied his claw hold on the ground.

The third Scarlet macaw threw his wing at Blu for a punch which Blu caught in his two wings

Blu then spun the Macaw around with great force spinning the scarlet macaw head over onto his back.

Blu then looked up at the fourth scarlet macaw which was too charging straight for him.. Blu pushed himself backwards flipping himself in a backwards sumer salt landing on his claws further away from the charging macaw.

The scarlet macaw took to the air going straight for Blu which he could see, Blu swiftly avoided the attack by a mere few inches.

Before he went on the offensive by tripping up the Macaw who fell to the floor rather hard followed by Blus talon wrapping its way around his neck and tightening its grip.

The scarlet macaw struggled to try to get free by attacking Blu with one of his wings and attempting to cut Blu with his claws but eventually fell silent.

Blu loosened his grip and let go looking over back at Felipe who had now drawn a small bird sized dagger and had it pointed into the side of jewel beak.

Then quickly noticed the recovered scarlet macaw he had headbutted earlier who Felipe was ordering to attack him.

The scarlet macaw looked to Blu and to the body's and then Back to Felipe..

"KILL HIM YOU IDIOT!" Felipe screeched to the other scarlet macaw.

The scarlet macaw did as he was told and went in for an attack on Blu, which a few seconds later ended with another unconscious spix laying beside Blu.

It was just Felipe, Jewel and him now...

" See this Blu?" Felipe asked showing Blu the dagger.

"This was what I stabbed you with three days ago." Continued Felipe.

"Passed down from generations until it got to me."

"Of course.. Me being the only one who has actually used it because everyone else was weak an. and scared.."

It was clear Felipe was now worried but he tried his best not to show it.

Blu took a step forward which Felipe reacted to by drawing the dagger from Jewels beak to her neck which stopped Blu in his tracks.

" Felipe.. Don't do anything you may regret." Said Blu trying to convince Felipe to let Jewel go.

"SHUT UP!" Felipe spat

"You don't know what it's like being humiliated in front of your own Tribe.. When I came up with the idea to fight you.."

"THAT IS WHAT THIS IS ABOUT?!" Blu asked angrily

"You took our food supply which by the way I lost.. For my Tribe which means I do know what it feels like."

Felipe was getting worked up now.. He wasn't thinking straight.. He was so worried about loosing power over his tribe, so worried about what would happen if he let jewel go, or if he didn't let her go.. If he didn't give up.

" AHH JUST SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Felipe shouted and accidentally cut into Jewels neck making her whine in pain and a small amount of blood seeped from the cut.

"FELIPE LET HER GO NOW!.." blu shouted back scared that he might do something irrational if he continued on this path.

As much as Blu wanted Felipe to let jewel go he seriously didn't think he was going to...

But what Felipe did next completely shocked him.

Felipe had released Jewel and stood there wondering what Blu was going to do now..

Jewel rushed behind Blu while holding the small cut on her neck, checking it wasn't to bad.

Blu just stood there angrily but yet wasn't sure what to do, it seemed both were unsure on what to do and how to a cactus now.

They must of stood still for a good thirty seconds before Felipe looked to the dagger he was holding and dropped it..

It rocked on the ground for a few seconds before settling.

Felipe just looked to the ground slightly while backing away eventually disappearing into the jungle.

Blu still stood there.. Still tense and unsure on if he would come back and what had just happened.

Blu?.. It's fine.. I think he gave up.."

Blu soon relaxed before replying with.

" Jewel where are the kids?"

" What?.." Was her only reply

" The kids.. They were gone when I woke.. Where are they do you know?.."

" Wait the there gone.. They weren't here.. With me" she said worriedly.

"KIDS... BIA... TIAGO... CARLA!" Blu shouted multiple times.

Blu and Jewel searched for hours around the area hoping to find at least a trace of them, it was getting dark jewel was becoming teary and Blu was becoming tired and fearful for their kids.

"Blu what if they ascaped.. What if they made it back home?.."

Blu and Jewel made their way back home hoping beyond hope to kind their kids, hoping they were fine.

When they both landed inside the hollow they both called out into the Hollow "KIDS?!"

They were immediately answered by three Relived high pitch voices, "MOM, DAD!"

"OH MY GOD thank goodness your OK..." Jewel replied hugging them all tightly while Blu breathed out a sigh of relief.

"mum, dad where were you all day.. We left the hollow to go play early this morning and.. And when we came back you were no where to be seen.." Bia asked tearfully.

"Wait what" was Blus and Jewels reply.

"So you mean... You never... I mean you went outside to play.. And that's it.." Questioned Blu

All three kids replied with a nod.

Yet again Blu sighed in relief before turning his expression from a relived one to a angry one.

"Never ever leave that early to go play.. You wait until one of us are up for you to ask for permission.. Do I make myself clear?" Blu asked slightly angry.

"Yes... Sorry" was their reply.

Not to long after did Eduardo land outside their hollow and asked after Blu.

"Blu where have you been all day?.."

"Oh well never mind.."

"About Felipe we ne.." Eduardo was but off By Blu.

"Don't worry.. Its all sorted..."

Blu had decided to keep it all a secret as well as Jewel after they found the kids.

"But.." Questioned Eduardo confused.

"Look.. It was just a misunderstanding.. It wasn't Felipe..."

As much as Blu hated saying it wasn't Felipe he thought everyone deserved a second chance.. Even if what Felipe had done was terrible and some may think it unforgivable.

Before he turned back to his hollow and walked inside leaving a confused Eduardo behind who soon flew off.

Night came swiftly.. It called all the birds of the jungle to bed which everyone greeted and accepted great fully.

Especially Blu and Jewel who fell asleep almost instantly.. But not fast enough to share a quick good night kiss...

Before rolling their eyes behind there heads and falling into a deep sleep...

 **Boom ba da bing... Another chapter done... Hopefully this is a bit of a change from chapters 10 and 11 and will interest you more, I'm not quite sure where to go now though... Perhaps I'll leave that to you guys in the comments section...**

 **Anyways everyone it's that time again.. The time I say...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	13. chapter 13 Blus secret

**Hay again guys hopefully last chapter interested you more then the two before it, anyway if you read the title then you can probably guess what this chapter is gonna be about.. And possibly a new character...** **Who knows but I won't talk any longer soooo...** **Enjoy...** The sun Began to rise once again illuminating the Amazon jungle in many shades of vibrant orange and yellow marking another day just beginning...

All the Animals of the jungle were string, ready for a long day ahead of them..

All but one Blue macaw who was already up an hour before hand and had already coll collected breakfast..

That birds name was Blu.

Blu took a quick glance over at Jewel before placing a leaf with etchings in it spelling the words.

Be back in a bit.

Enjoy breakfast.

Blu didn't know it but jewel was secretly awake, she was spying on him.

Blu had done this a few times before, sneaking off in the morning to do something.

She always wanted to know what but whenever she questioned him about it he would just pretend it was nothing or refuse to answer.

Once Blu had taken off from the hollow jewel quickly got up from their nest and ran to the entrance to peer out, she saw Blu flying away past some trees.

She took a quick look at the kids sleeping in their nests and thought to herself..

Ohhhh they'll be alright she then turned to take off in persuit of Blu.

She flew for a good few minutes making sure to keep Blu in sight but staying far away from him.

Eventually she saw Blu land and walk through some bushes.

She landed where Blu had been twenty seconds before and looked around to make sure she wasn't seen.

She looked at the bushes hoping that Blu wasn't waiting directly on the other side for her, before she too walked through the jungle leaves.

The Bush was much thicker then she had anticipated but she kept making her way through them trying to make the least sound while she did so.

She started hearing talking.. It was a voice which was deep and she had never heard before.. She couldn't quite make out the words and soon came to the edge of the bushes and peered through a small crack in the leaves to a wide open clearing...

She could now make out what the bird was saying.. When she first saw him she was surprised..

It was a military macaw who seemed to be in an offensive stance.

"Your much better then you were" said the macaw in a slightly impressed tone "but try to react to what I'm doing and not what you think I may do. OK?"

Jewel saw Blu walk into view who replied to the military macaw.

"How are you even meant to do that?"

"I've only ever thought about what I was going to do." Replied Blu confused.

"That's not what I saw at the fight, the fight with Felipes birds..."

"If I recall you told me you were going to disarm them but you ended up not being able to..."

Blu thought about it for a second before replying.. "I guess so..."

"OK ill try."

Suddenly jewel saw the military macaw go in for an attack on Blu.

Blu reacted by blocking multiple of the macaws attacks.. Blocking each attack faster then jewels mind could register Blus wings moving.

Soon Blu triped the Military macaw up who feel to the ground and immediately swiped his claw across the ground bringing Blu down to the ground hard then recovered..

"Come on Blu I could have killed you by now.. Get up.."

The military macaw said calmly starting to pace around Blu who seconds later jumped to his claws facing the military macaw ready to attempt an attack.

Blu ran up to the macaw jumping and spinning in a 360 motion while kicking his claw out to swipe across the military macaws face..

Unfortunately for Blu the macaw caught his Claw mid air and redirected it to the floor causing Blu to come pluming to the ground hard due to messing up his landing.

"Ow.. That hurt" Blu said getting up from the dirty ground helped by the military macaw.

"Blu you need to work on taking the punches.. Your fine at giving them" the macaw said while pulling Blu to his claws.

"Yeah.. Yeah I kno.." Blu was cut off by Jewel walking out from the bushes towards them with a suspicious face.

"So.. Blu? Mind telling me what this is and who this is?" Asked jewel in a questioning tone of voice.

"Ummm.. I uhhhh... (sigh).. When um.. When I started the whole.. You know weight thing and endurance thing.. I kinda got.. A little bit of.. Help." Replied Blu in a worried voice.

"The fighting too... I needed help becoming a good fighter.. And so..." Blu continued and at the last part turned slightly towards the military macaw.

"I.. I got a trainer... I'm sorry for not telling you..." Blu said sadly.

"I just wanted you to believe I did it all by my self.." Blu looked down slightly to the ground.

"Blu.. Why do you think I would be angry... You got a trainer so what? Do you think it makes you less of a bird... Because I don't."

Blu now felt a little bit stupid and again all he could think to say was.

"sorry..."

"Blu... You don't need to be sorry."

"So.." Jewel began turning to face the military macaw.

Blu had perked up a little bit all of a sudden and said.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry this is Joel. My trainer."

"Joel this is jewel my wife."

Blu said looking between the two as he did so.

Joel was slightly more muscular and about the same height as Blu, he had green eyes which matched perfectly with his feathers which were a light green color but got progressively darker the closer to his wing tips.

"Hello, nice to meet you jewel." Joel stuck out his wing to shake jewels which jewel shook.

"Hello to you too Joel."

"So your the one who teaches Blu how to fight?" Jewel asked.

"I cirtainly am." Replied Joel a few seconds after.

The group chatted for quite some time until jewel had to cut their conversation short since she really had to get back to the kids as they would probably be awake soon.

As jewel left through the jungle leaves to get back to their hollow Joel spoke.

"Well.. You said your wife was a looker but gesss."

"Yeah.." Blu said dreamily before relizing what Joel said "HAY!.." Joel just laughed to himself before walking away from Blu for another training match.

Blu was happy that he had gotten that off of his chest finally, in fact it made him fight better throughout the rest of his training session.

Apart from that the day went as any other day would for Blu and Jewel.. Of course so much had happened in just the last day that it was hard for Blu to think the day went as any other day..because well.. Their week hadn't exactly been the most normal of weeks.

Blu eventually went back home around mid day.. The sun was high in the sky baking the forest tops creating a humid environment for everyone under the jungle tree tops.

It was horrible it must of been only 33C but yet it felt like 100...

But it changed like that..

Suddenly out of no where it started pouring down with heavy rain around dinner time.

That night after Blu had put the kids to bed early and Blu and Jewel had gone to bed all that Blu could hear was the thundering rain hitting the Tree making it echo all around the hollow.

Blu wondered how everyone had fallen asleep with all this loud noise he thought to himself while looking over the top of jewel to see her somehow sleeping peacefully.

Blu just layer there wondering how it was still raining... Eventually he decided to get up and go and look out into the jungle from the hollow entrance.

Looking out Blu could see the rain falling heavily and all the jungle trees seemed to be civing the water through their leaves to the ground below.. Although the sight of rain and the loud thundering noises from aboabove the tree tops made a rather dark and depressing atmosphere.

There was something that made Blu think it was rather buitiful..

Blu soon crept back to jewel sleeping in their nest and tucked himself back up against her back careful not to wake her while he did so...

The rain had stopped now.. But for some reason Blu missed it now.. He was unsure why but he just thought back to that song... Let her go... And just thought it was down to.

You never know how much you love something until it's gone...

And with that he fell into darkness which was of course... Sleep...

 **Another chapter done let me know what you guys thought and what you want to see as a future chapter...**

 **As Usual feel free to comment in the comment section and or leave your ideas for future story and or charecters I could include in the near future... Until then.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter...**


	14. chapter 14 full of surprises

**This one's gonna be good guys I got that feeling.. Of course whether it is good is ultimately up to all you guys out there but still... And by the way it's probably gonna be a rather long chapter since I want to fit quite a large amount in so without any further wait...** **Enjoy...** It had been two days since Jewel caught Blu sneaking out to practice fighting with his teacher Joel...

Since then a rather lot had happened but one main thing came up just a day ago where Nico and Pedro decided to throw a party and from what they were saying it was going to be the biggest, craziest party ever...

At least that's what they said the day they announced it..

Blu had gone to see them the day after they announced it to see how it was all going and was surprised and impressed by the two birds efforts...

And when Nico showed Blu the four massive amps which they had installed around the stage that they would be singing on he was amazed...

But most of all confused.. Confused about how the hell two small birds like Nico and Pedro got them out here and where they came from yet alone where the electricity would come from to power them.

In the end he decided not to worry about that and just look forward to the party the next night.

The area it was going to be held in was a little way's to the west of the pit of doom in a exceptionally large area completely seperated from the jungle.. The clearing must of been nearly 150m across...

Blu knew Nico and Pedro never spared any expense but jesus. He did not expect this...

The build up to the party was rather normal though for Blu and his family.. Yeah normal finally.. That is exactly what Blu thought.

Bia Tiago and Carla were not allowed to go to the party since Blu and Jewel both new that this party in particular was not going to be one suitable for kids.. So they arranged a babysitter to look after them, which of course the kids all complained about as all kids would.

When the next day arrived the family porposely layer in except the kids who asked their dad if they could play which they were allowed to do.

Blu and Jewel layed in since they knew they would need the rest for that night.

It was gonna be a long night ahead of them and they knew it.

Blu had decided just to take it slow up to the party as he didn't want to waste energy meaning he would be too tired by the time of the party.

Which meant no weights, training or flying off for a less then important reason...

As it got later and later Blu remembered the amps and speakers that were around the party area and wondered,

All these birds have never heard music.. Like music from speakers.. Their all used to creating all the sounds with their voices and nothing else... I wonder how they will react to the loud noises?..

The timed neared closer for the beginning of the party...

The babysitter turned up right on time and of course the kids moaned when they did.

Blu and Jewel got ready for the party...

And now... They were finally ready to make a move for the party.

Blu and Jewel were finally on their way to the club as they passed the pit of doom they could begin to hear Nicos and Pedros music playing loudly it echoed around and through every single jungle tree.

Blu still wondered how on earth the two birds got the power he presumed they must of also found a bunch of battery packs.. Where he had no idea and to be honest he tried not to care...

Eventually the Two made touch down on the edge of the large party area.. Hundreds of blue macaws were scattered around dancing, chatting, drinking or in awe at the loud speakers which almost made it impossible to hear anything over Nico and Pedros singing..

It was more like a concert then a party.. It would of been a concert pretty much if it wasn't for the bars and logs scattered around for birds to sit on...

Jewel soon spotted her friends

Lilly, Sarah and Rachel who also noticed her and came over to greet her and Blu.

"HEY GIRLS!" jewel shouted over the loud music which was soon turned down slightly since Nico had also noticed how loud it was...

"Oh thank god for that.. I was worried I would be deaf by the end of tonight." Said Rachel in a relived tone directed at everyone.

"So Jewel how have you and Blu been?" Asked Lilly who looked between the two.

Well.. not that much has happened so really.. At home" she lied its been a rather boring week really what about you three? Jewel questioned back.

"Oh well myself I've been out most nights at partys not like this one though.. Much much smaller" said Sarah "yeah me too" added Rachel...

Lilly soon spoke up "well my week has been dull not much has really happened for me this week apart from two partys."

They group chatted about various different subjects from sex life which Blu found awkward to how massive and amazing this party was which Blu found a bit easier to talk about.. And to Blus horror.

Nico called for anyone who wanted to sing which the girls tried to force him to do since they thought it would be a right laugh.

Blu eventually gave in and when he did Jewel felt it wasn't the best idea since it really would be more embarrassing then funny due to how many hundreds of birds there were...

Blus heart was racing as he walked up to Nico to say he was going to sing.. He had sung to himself many times but to sing in front of birds especially this many was a massive jump...

"YES BLU!" Pedro jumped for joy since their favourite bird was going to perform.

"So what you singing?" Nico asked a bit away from the stage so he could get the music rolling for Blu to sing..

"Ummm.. Do you know let her go?" "Let her who now?" Asked a confused Pedro.

"never mind" replied Blu.

"Ummm pompeii.. By bastill?" Asked a worried Blu again

"Never heard of it" replied Nico.

"How about Demons.. By... Imagine dragons?" Asked Pedro.

"YES!" replied a relived Blu since he was worried that they wouldn't have any songs he knew, luckily he knew this one since he loved it, and was surprised he didn't ask for it first.

Great we'll get the music rolling, oh and before you go take this." Said Nico handing Blu a small microphone.

"You sing into it and I..." Nico was cut off by Blu.

"Yeah yeah I know what it dose" as Blu walked around the back of the large stage and up onto it.

Now he was in an elevated position it looked as if there were thousands of birds. Blus nerves were rising but he managed to shake them before he broke down.

Right I can do this.. I can do this. Blu though to himself.

Blu opened his eyes after trying to convince himself, he could see Jewel and her friends in the audience looking like they had realised it perhaps was not the best idea to get Blu to sing..

Blu just smiled to himself as he got a huge boost of confidence...

The Music started Playing from the speakers and...

"When the days are cold"

"And the cards all fold"

"And the saints we see"

"Are all made of gold"

"When your dreams all fail"

And the ones we hail"

"Are the worst of all"

"And the blood's run stale"

"I wanna hide the truth"

"I wanna shelter you"

"But with the beast inside"

"There's nowhere we can hide

" No matter what we breed"

"We still are made of greed"

"This is my kingdom come"

"This is my kingdom come"

"When you feel my heat"

"Look into my eyes"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"Don't get too close"

"It's dark inside"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"At the curtain's call"

"It's the last of all"

"When the lights fade out"

"All the sinners crawl"

"So they dug your grave"

"And the masquerade"

"Will come calling out"

"At the mess you made"

"Don't wanna let you down"

"But I am hell bound"

"Though this is all for you"

"Don't wanna hide the truth"

"No matter what we breed"

"We still are made of greed"

"This is my kingdom come"

"This is my kingdom come"

"When you feel my heat"

"Look into my eyes"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"Don't get too close"

"It's dark inside"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"They say it's what you make"

"I say it's up to fate"

"It's woven in my soul"

"I need to let you go"

"Your eyes, they shine so bright"

"I wanna save that light"

"I can't escape this now"

"Unless you show me how"

"When you feel my heat"

"Look into my eyes"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"Don't get too close"

"It's dark inside"

"It's where my demons hide!"

"It's where my demons hide!"...

As the song finished and Blu let out a sigh of relief which couldn't be heard over the screaming and cherring birds all around.

Jewels and her friends Jaws had dropped.. Especially Jewels who never knew Blu could sing like that and to be honest neither did Blu.

Everyone at the party was amazed at what Blu had done, everyone couldn't stop shouting Blus name and cherring for him.

Blu was slightly lightly embarrassed but extremely happy that it was over but most of all he hadn't messed up.

When he eventually got down from the stage after bowing and thanking from the stage he made his way back over to Jewel and her friends who were still lost for words..

Of course he had to battle his way through the crows questioning and swarming...

Jewel just looked at him still lost for words while Blu stood there rubbing the back of his head..

Eventually Jewel got out..

"Where did you learn to sing like that!?"

"I don't know.. I just.. Guess it was the moment.. That's all..."

"Yeah right" scoffed Lilly afterwards.

Then Jewel thought of a way to tease Blu.

"Wait.. You don't have a teacher do you?" She questioned trying to sound serious.

"What.. No..." Replied Blu..

"Well then.. That was very impressive." Jewel said while pulling Blu closer to her.

"Well.. It was so impressive I think.. I may have to have some fun with you tonight..."

Blu blushed a dark read around his beak at the comment which Jewel just giggled at and her friends did a bit Aswell since they overheard.

The rest of the night was amazing for the couple and their friends, they must of stayed up to at least 10:00at night partying and chatting...

Eventually though they did decide to make a move back home...

Once they arrived home they Blu was tired his eyes half open, that was until he saw the kids fly out with the baby sitter which confused him.

"Uhhhh Jewel where are the kids off too?"

"Well.. I asked if the babysitter would be fine with taking them back with her to her hollow.. Just for the night..."

"Uhhhh why?.." Asked Blu who thought he may already know the answer.. And was hoping he was right.

"Well.. I though maybe tonight I could.. I dunno have some fun with you." Jewel said in a subducive tone while running her feather down his chest.

Blus mind exploded as he watched her turn and walk away into the hollow beconing him to follow..

Blu faster then lightning ran into the hollow after her only to appear quickly outside the hollow one last time and picked a leaf from a nearby branch before disapering back into the hollow...

 **I'll let your guys imagination make up what ever you want.. You sick bastards...**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed.. As usual I tried to make it a little different from my usual chapters I do and I will continue trying to do so..**

 **Feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapter and any ideas you may have for future ones and or characters I could implement in the near future...**

 **Cya in the next chapter...**


	15. chapter 15 THE END

**Another chapter is here and I never thought I would get to chapter 15 of my first ever fanfiction, the support I have been getting is amazing as well I think that is mainly why I'm making so many chapters.** **Anyway...** **Enjoy...** The next morning as Blu woke from his sleep he could feel the sun shining onto his face warming him and next to him was his mate, Jewel who was half on top of him half snuggled into his side..

How could my life get any better Blu thought to himself while smiling contently.

He just layer there thinking over last night and how everything had turned out fine in the end over the last week... Nothing could ruin it...

Eventually Jewel started to stir in her sleep and soon lifted one of her eye lids and gave Blu a morning kiss which Blu happily returned.

"Morning handsome" said jewel in a tired yet soothing tone.

"Morning my jewel of the jungle" replied a happy Blu.

Eventually Jewel got up and off of Blu to stretch and get ready for the day ahead.

"So.. What are we going to do today?" Asked Jewel as she stretched in front of the hollow entrance.

Blu was stuck in a trance as he lay there.. He just starred at Jewels siloet in the morning sunlight as it entered the hollow.

"Blu?" Jewel said turning slightly to face him.

"Huh.. What.." Replied Blu smacking himself out of his trance.

"Oh I don't know.. Whatever you wanna do." He then replied remembering her question.

"Mmm well first we need to wait for the kids to get back."

She soon said.

Blu and Jewel waited for a while for their kids to arrive back, Jewel got the hollow neatend up since it was looking a little bit scruffy, Blu got up and walked into his weights room soon realising he hadn't tidied up from when the room was trashed, and so he got to work tidying and remaking his weight sets.

Eventually the kids turned up shortly followed by the babysitter who they both thanked after fighting their kids off of them.

No one really knew what to do once the morning was over.. That was until Blu realised what a nice day it was and asked everyone if they wanted to go to the waterfall to cool down since it really was a very hot day.

Everyone liked the idea and so the family decided to set off over towards the water fall, it had been ages since Blu had been out properly with his family on a day out.

In fact he couldn't remember the last time they all went out as a family...

It was a nice change for Blu.. From all the fighting, disagreements and so on and so forth.

Eventually the family all touched down at the edge of the small lake at the bottom of the waterfall.

It was an amazing sight.. Everywhere was an amazing sight in the jungle really.. But this really was difrent.. It gave Blu that amazing summer feeling which just made you enjoy life...

Of course though the kids raced each other into the water which obviously Tiago won since he was the most athletic out of the children.

Blu and Jewel just enjoyed the view, the sound of running water, the warm sun upon them, and most of all being with each other...

Blu never thought back when he was with Linda that this was going to be his life, back then this would of felt like a dream so far away that he never would of even dreamt of it...

But here he was.. Three amazing kids.. A buitiful amazing mate... And he was living in a jungle.. Something he thought he would never do... Everything he thought he would never do or have he now did and had... How could his life get any better.. This was the question he asked himself so many times throughout the rest of his life...

He grew old.. The years went by but the that thought never changed

He watched his kids grow up.. Watched them leave home...

Everyday he missed them but yet he still asked himself... How could my life get any better...

The one thing he thought that kept him asking that question was waking up to see an amazing angle everyday...

Jewel grew older and yes perhaps she didn't keep her looks she once had but that didn't matter...

Because to Blu... She was always his one and only...

THE END...

 **Rather short I know... But I really want to start a new story.. Who knowes.. Depending on the support I get on this story I maymay come back and continue but as of now that's this story done...**

 **I know it sounds chess but writing this actually made me feel rather emotional.. I don't know why but it just did...**

 **I never expected to get to chapter 15 for my first ever story but I did and I'm happy I did...**

 **And I guess that's it then... Leave a comment on you thoughts on the story and what you thought but I guess for now this is the last time I'll say this on this story...**

 **Until next time...**

 **Cya...**


End file.
